The Act of Falling in Love
by websky
Summary: Lucy, the heiress to the Heartfilia family is set to be engaged to Zeref, but when Lucy meets Natsu, things change as she wants to discover his dangerous world. Natsu has gotten involved with some bad people and Lucy has just become a target for their plans. As his feelings grow clearer Natsu finds it harder and harder to follow Acnologia's orders of taking Lucy away. (NaLu story)
1. Chapter 1- Fate or Intervention

**The Act of Falling in Love**

 **Description: Lucy feels the pressure coming from her father to marry someone and soon. But when Lucy meets Natsu for the first time, she gets dragged into his strange world. Where Natsu has gotten involved with some bad people and Lucy might just become a target for their plans. (NaLu story)**

 **I'm a fan of the Fairy Tail anime and manga, and I absolutely love NaLu! So thought was about time I started writing a fan-fiction about them. Please all enjoy, other pairings will include GaVy, Gruvia and maybe some others XD**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"The party is about to begin," Virgo said, as she came into Lucy's room with a freshly ironed dress. "Your father's important clients will all be there."

"You mean my future fiancé." Lucy stretched out her arms, closing the book she was reading. "He wants me to pick out one of his colleagues son."

"Who needs a fiancé, when you have me." Loki entered the room, his hands on his hips and his hair styled upward.

"Loki?" Lucy got up from her chair, examining the suit he'd put on. "Aren't you dressed for the occasion."

"I am your bodyguard after all."

Lucy pulled a hair strand away from her face. "And you won't need to do any guarding, since nothing ever happens at these boring events."

"None sense." Loki tapped Lucy's nose. "If any men get to flirty with you, I have the privilege of escorting them out."

"Lucy-sama!" Capricorn rushed into the room. Lucy's advisor, or in other words babysitter—personally assigned by her father. She didn't understand why she needed one, but he said it was for importance of appearance. Capricorn made sure Lucy always looked her very best in public, that the public saw her in a proper manor.

"Are you not dressed yet; you're supposed to be near the entrance to greet people." His voice was goat like, and his body language makes Lucy understand he was in a hurry.

"Virgo just came back with the dress Capricorn." Lucy patted him on the shoulder. "I'll be down in a minute, after I get dressed. I can even get Cancer to curl my hair if you want."

Capricorn nodded, not in complete agreeance, but willing to wait. "Just make it quick."

Lucy told the boys she'll be a few minutes, before changing into her pink dress and doing up her hair in a nice bun. "Did you train today?" Virgo asked while putting another clip in her hair.

Lucy shrugged.

"Aquarius will be mad at you if you keep missing your daily exercise. Not only do you need to keep up in your studies, but you have to stay fit." Virgo pointed out.

"What does it matter?" Lucy sighed. "Maybe if I'm fat no boy will want to marry me." Virgo put in the last clip. Lucy looks herself over in the mirror. "Though that probably won't work, I mean if they were only after my father's money, they probably wouldn't care what I looked like."

"Lucy." Loki knocked. "We should get down there; cars are beginning to pull up."

Virgo helped Lucy out of the chair. "I'm sure things will go fine tonight Lucy, after all it's only a party."

Lucy nodded, sure that that was what tonight would be. Just a party and nothing more. Lucy grabbed onto Loki's arm and he led her downstairs to the foyer.

Lucy spent the next hour greeting guests, making small talk about her family's company and trying to find a number of excuses to not dance. Luckily the next face that popped up in front of her was none other than her good friend Levi. "Levi." Lucy shouted practically, wrapping the girl in a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages."

Levi smiled. "I'm sorry Lu-chan, I should have kept in contact with you, but it's so hard to reach you now."

Lucy smiled sadly. Levi used to be the daughter of a wealthy bookstore company owner that is before she refused to marry either Jet or Droy, the two men her father had picked out for her to marry. Levi, opted instead to elope with the man she loved Gajeel. Which meant her father cut her off, and was pretending she didn't exist.

Lucy wondered what would happen if she eloped, she doubted she'd get cut off. No her father would be much worse; he'd probably send a police squad after her, drag her back home, and lock her away until she married the man he wanted. If Lucy didn't find at least one guy she liked tonight, then she doubted her father would give her any more time to decide, and just pick one out for her.

"I'm glad I get to see you again Levi-chan." Lucy squeezed Levi's hand. "I miss seeing you."

"I'm sorry Lu-chan, I really miss you to. But seeing you now, coming here is a lot harder." Levi looked over her shoulder. She stared at a guy at the back table eating some kiwi's. "But I'm really happy now."

"All I want is for you to be happy." Lucy admitted. "So at least I'm glad you're here. Why don't you introduce me to your 'husband' Levi."

Levi blushed, but she nodded. Unfortunately a dark haired figure ruined the moment. "Lucy." He picked up her hand and kissed it. "Do you care for this dance?" Lucy blushed.

"Gray." Lucy sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice." Lucy sent Levi an apologetic look, before heading to the dance floor with Gray. "I haven't seen you in the last while." Lucy said, as Gray swung her around the dance floor. "Though I imagine our fathers keep in touch." Gray's father, Silver was the owner of a large ice factory that provided ice to almost everyone in the country. You'd think there would be no money, but apparently there was a lot.

"Yes so much so that he's purposing we get married." Lucy blushed, she couldn't believe that Gray had just said it so bluntly like that.

"What are you implying Gray?" Lucy asked him in a whisper.

Gray dipped Lucy with the music. "I'm saying that you should say 'no' to your father's idea of this proposal and marry someone else." That stung Lucy a bit more than it should have. "I haven't told my father yet but I have feelings for someone else. If you suggest me to your father Lucy, my father Silver won't be able to turn him down. Which is why you have to refuse."

Lucy looked over Gray's shoulder, and sees a woman wearing a blue dress with raindrop earrings watching them. "Is she nice?" Lucy asked.

"Very nice, at first I found her annoying, and her tendencies stalker like. But she won me over. Even with her being from lower class, I know she's the girl I want in my life. Which is why I can't get engaged to you. I know we're friends Lucy, and it'd be fine if we got married but I love her now, and it wouldn't be right."

Lucy nodded her head. "I understand Gray." She stopped dancing. "I'm really happy for you." Lucy wasn't sad, but she was a little flustered. Out of all the men her father had given her on a list to marry, Gray was her 1st choice. Even though she didn't love him, at least she liked him, and he wasn't some fat snob.

"Thank you Lucy." Gray pulled away and went back towards the girl with raindrop earrings. He kissed her head, and Lucy could tell the girls eyes got less glare like, and more thankful as Gray snuggled beside her. Lucy walked towards the side of the dance hall. She looked through the crowd, trying to see if there was any man worth her time.

But in the crowd of people, she couldn't seem to spot anyone. Maybe it was just the fact that Lucy hadn't been in love before, or even the fact that she just didn't know anyone well enough here to commit. Maybe Lucy was destined to end up with some snobby guy her father chose.

A man steps beside Lucy, he wore a black dress like outfit and his eyes were a very pitch black. "Mind if I join you?"

Lucy shrugged. "Why not?" Lucy felt the man was familiar, but she wasn't sure from where.

"Heartfilia-san, correct." Lucy nodded to the stranger. Where had she seen him before?

"I don't mean to be rude, but your body guard is Loki, correct." Lucy nodded in acknowledgement. "I think he may he may have gotten into a fight with someone in the left wing." Lucy checks the perimeter, unable to find her devoted body guard. Darn it Loki, had he really gotten into a fight. If it were about Lucy, she knew it could get serious.

Lucy didn't mutter another word to the stranger, as she ran to the left wing in search of her long time bodyguard. "Loki." Lucy muttered as she searched the hall. Seeing a door to the outside deck open, Lucy peers outside it, to see that left the door open in such cold weather. Instead though, she finds a pink haired gentlemen throwing up all over the roses bushes.

 **What do you think of the first chapter? I'm guessing most of you will know who the pink-haired stranger is XD Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2- Lucky Girl

**Chapter 2**

He was dressed in a suit; his eyes crisscross like he'd gotten drunk. Lucy stepped outside into the cold, seeing her breath as she came closer. "Are you alright?" She asked.

The gentlemen looked over, unimpressed with her. "I'm fine; it was the darn limo ride here. I kept telling my brother I didn't want to come to this stupid party in a stupid limo, but no." The man crossed his arms, and pulled himself up from the ground. "Any chance you can show me the door so I can walk home."

Walk home? Was this man stupid, walking off the property usually took a good 40 minutes, and then afterwards getting to any bus station or even general city area would take a while. Plus there was snow on the ground, and if he walked all the way to the gate, the guards outside might find him suspicious. Lucy didn't want to imagine what Scorpio would do if he saw this guy trying to leave. "Don't be serious, you want to walk home…and on the icy ground."

"I didn't bring my motion sickness medicine Troia, my friend Wendy usually gets it for me." He sighed. "So walking is better than anything."

Lucy felt a shiver down her spine. If this man left the party without a ride, he was almost certain to get lost on their property, not to mention the bodyguards were sure to catch him, and this guy did look a little suspicious. Maybe if she showed him the secret passage out though, maybe it'd be the escape Lucy needed.

"Well the property is very big, why don't I show you a secret exit outside."

The boy tilted his head. "Are you sure? I mean you would be missing out on this fancy party."

Lucy shrugged. "It's fine." Lucy let out a breath of cold air. "Just let me get changed and I'll show you the way to freedom." Lucy grabbed this man's hands, and pulled him towards upstairs.

"Wait if you're leading me upstairs…" The pink-haired boy stopped. "Does that mean you're that Lucky girl?"

"It's Lucy." She corrected. "But I guess Lucky isn't too far off." Lucy got to her room, and let go of his hand. "Wait here a second, I'll just get changed into something."

Lucy ran into her closet, pulling off the ironed dress and putting on some jeans and a sweatshirt. The boy was in her room when she came out. "Wow, this is an incredible room, almost as big as my entire apartment."

Lucy pulled on a pair of gloves. "Apartment, do you live downtown?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, right in the center."

Lucy had never really explored downtown at night, she'd only ever really seen it during the day when Virgo, Aries and her went shopping. But she'd heard about the city lights. Somehow Lucy was getting excited.

"Will never reach your apartment by walking." Lucy concluded. "Will have to take one of my cars."

He shot up his hands. "Oh no way, no cars."

Lucy smiled, going into her bathroom and grabbing some pills. "Are these the Troia you mentioned earlier?" Lucy asked him.

"Woah, how did you get them." He ran over, grabbing the bottle and pulling out two pills for himself.

"Porlyusica, she's our family doctor." Lucy explained. "I never thought I need these stupid pills, they must have been sitting here for like ages." Lucy giggled. "You can keep them if you want…" That's right Lucy hadn't gotten this guy's name yet.

"Natsu." He responded, while putting out his hand. Lucy shook it.

Together the two of them went downstairs to get the car, where Lucy got her chauffeur Sagittarius to drive them into the city. "Are you sure it's alright Lucy-sama?" He asked her. "If your father or even Capricorn finds out."

"It'll be fine Sagittarius." Lucy patted him on the shoulder. "All I'm doing is driving a friend home."

Luckily he agreed to the idea.

"It was nice of you to take me home." Natsu mentioned. "My brother would have made me stay at the party till the very last second." Natsu sighed. "Out of all the things to ask for, I'm not sure why he asked for this."

"What do you mean?" Lucy moved closer to Natsu by the window. "Do you and your brother not get along?"

Natsu itched at his pink hair. "It's complicated, I only found out recently he was my brother." Natsu crossed his arms and leaned back. "He's been trying to get to know me, but really the guys a real jerk sometimes and he can never decide on anything." Natsu scrambled with his hair. "But after finding me after so many years, he won't leave me alone and keeps interfering in my life."

"That does sound complicated." Lucy agreed, not really even understanding half of his story. "But it also sounds like your brothers trying to look out for you." Lucy noted.

Sagittarius parked his car on one of the street corners. "We're here Lucy-sama."

Lucy looked outside the window, and saw the twinkling lights of the building. "Thank you Sagittarius, I'll just be a second. I'm going to walk Natsu back to his apartment." Natsu put up his hand to deny Lucy's idea, but she countered him. "I want to Natsu."

"Okay then." Natsu agreed.

Lucy went inside the building with Natsu, palm trees in every corner of his building. "Wow." Lucy glowed with excitement. "So tropical."

Natsu pressed the elevator button. He shrugged. "I guess so." Natsu looked Lucy up and down. "I guess you don't come downtown much being a rich girl and all."

Lucy hit Natsu on the shoulder. "Rich girl, I don't think you have the right to call me a rich girl per say."

"Well it's only the truth; I wasn't judging you on it or anything." The elevator doors opened arriving on the 7th level of Natsu's building. "You don't have to come with me all the way to my apartment."

"You saw my room, so it's only fair I see yours." Lucy continued to follow, as Natsu grabbed a key from his pocket.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Natsu opened the door, the sound of loud gunshots being heard from inside. Lucy peaked her head through, unsure what the noise was.

"Hey Natsu your home." A blond hair boy pressed pause on the TV for the videogame they were playing. A boy with black hair looked annoyed by the action.

"Sting, Rogue what are you doing here?" Natsu asked rather confused.

Lucy closed the door behind herself, unsure what to make of the situation. She guessed these guys weren't Natsu's roommates.

"Ooo Natsu brought a girl home with him." The blond boy Sting chanted. "Didn't think you had it in you to date anyone else, after Lisanna broke your heart."

"Will you shut up Sting, what I want to know is why you're in my apartment?"

Stings expression turned from caring to that of more shallow. "I'm sorry Natsu." The black hair boy Rogue cut in. "But I'm afraid we're the bearers of bad news."

"What bad news?" Natsu looked at the two of them, unsure what his friends we're talking about.

Lucy stood at the back awkwardly unsure if she should leave. "Acnologia wants his money, and he'll be sending Cobra next time if you don't have it."

Money? Lucy gulped, this didn't sound like a nice conversation. "Maybe I better go." Lucy mumbled. "I mean I shouldn't have left my own party anyway."

Lucy began to open the door, but one of the boys throws a glass cup her way, smashing the thing on the wall close to her. Lucy turned around, unsure what to make of the situation. "Natsu's guest don't leave as easily as you may think." The blond boy smirked.

Natsu glared Sting's way. "Knock it off Sting." He shouted. "Lucy go home, thanks for the ride but you really need to be going."

Lucy nodded still in shock over the glass. Opening the door and closing it behind her, she let her heart rise back up into her chest. What exactly had just happened?

 **Hope you liked the 2** **nd** **chapter, chapter 3 will be coming soon, reviews are greatly appreciated and motivate me to write faster :D**


	3. Chapter 3- The Scarf Excuse

**Chapter 3**

Aries painted Lucy's fingernails a pink colour. "Isn't it cute?" She said with a smile. Lucy nodded, trying to forget about last night. Money, Natsu friends wanted money for some guy named Acnologia. Lucy wondered what kind of trouble Natsu had gotten himself into. Maybe it wasn't her business, but still. Natsu had intrigued her more than Lucy wanted to admit.

"Lucy-sama!" Capricorn raced into the room. He was out of breath, like he'd run a great distance. "Did you not get my text message?"

Lucy frowned. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Sorry, I turned it off last night." Because she didn't want him calling her about where she was going when she dropped Natsu off. "Why?" She presses the 'on' button.

Capricorn takes large gasps. "Your…your father…." He takes another big breath. "Your father has chosen your fiancée."

Lucy drops the bottle of nail polish she was holding. Aries quickly began to clean it up, but Lucy's stomach had already dropped. "What?" Lucy was shocked. How could he have someone picked out already, she was supposed to be allowed to pick from a list. She was supposed to be able to have an opinion on the subject. "But, that's not what…I don't understand. I'm supposed to be allowed to pick."

Capricorn wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Those were the original conditions, but a much higher party is showing interest."

"Higher party." Lucy gulped. Higher party meant older guy, which meant most likely that Lucy would end up with an old bald guy who already had millions to invest in her father's company. She wasn't ready for that; she wasn't ready to meet some guy like that.

Lucy coughed. "Do you mind Capricorn, Aries…if I have a minute to get ready by myself."

Capricorn frowned. "But Lucy-sama."

Aries finished cleaning up the bottle of nail polish. "It should be fine Capricorn, it's only a few minutes."

Capricorn didn't look happy with the idea, but he nodded in agreement. Lucy walked over to her window, leaning her head against the glass. "This is so stupid."

Lucy takes a seat at her chair in the corner, only to sit on something unfamiliar. She pulls the item out from underneath her. "What is this?" She pulled out a scarf, the fabric and material worn and torn. She smelt the item, the scent was sweet and familiar.

How had this gotten in her room? Lucy thought back to the boy Natsu who had waited while she changed. Had he left this here by accident? Lucy smiled. Running into her closet, she bent down and opened up the secret door hidden underneath the floorboards. There for her to escape in case she needed to at any time. From be it kidnapping, or maybe a fire—or actually when she needed to escape her desperate situation.

Only this once, only this once would she escape meeting this fiancée of hers. She didn't like her father, but as must as she didn't like him, her servants would be blamed if she escaped more than once. She could take the blame this time, and then her friends wouldn't have to suffer the next time.

Lucy jumped down into the secret hallway, leaving her escape out the mansion. Lucy spotted Loki, wearing his casual clothes and helmet around him. "Lucy?" he said confused, seeing her run in a hurry.

"Loki!" Lucy almost ran into him. She thought of Capricorn running into her room to find it empty. "Give me a ride on your motorcycle."

Loki frowned.

"You're going downtown, right?"

He nodded. "I am, I'm meeting a girl for a date." He bit into his lip. "Not that any girl is as important as you." He smiled.

"Give me a lift?" Lucy asked. "Please, oh please just this once. I know you're not working now, but just let me ride downtown on your motorbike."

"Why not have Sagittarius drive you."

"Lucy!" Lucy heard Capricorn calling.

"Please." Lucy begged. Loki frowned, but in the end he nodded. Lucy smiled, wrapping Natsu's scarf around her neck. "Then let's go."

Loki handed Lucy a helmet, and he takes Lucy for a ride off the property. Loki didn't usually let Lucy ride on the motorbike, but he must have seen the desperation in her voice, because he didn't really complain today. "Do you know where you're going?" he asked.

Lucy smiled. "Yep." She said. Lucy tells Loki the address that Natsu had given them last night to be dropped off at. Loki parked beside the building, as Lucy requested.

"Are you sure this is it?" he asked. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Thank you so much!" She said jumping off and giving Loki back his helmet. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Wait, do you even know how you're getting home?" he shouted after her. But Lucy didn't answer, she was already running inside. If Lucy remembered correctly Natsu lived on the 7th floor, in room 777. Lucy looked back through the glass doors coming in; Loki was there waiting outside making a phone call. Lucy hoped him dropping her off wouldn't ruin his date.

Lucy pressed the button to the elevator. It would be alright, she was just dropping Natsu's scarf off after all. Lucy took the scarf off her, and folded it neatly as the elevator doors began to close. Lucy looked back through the doors, Loki had taken off.

Lucy takes the elevator up to Natsu's apartment, ringing his doorbell as she gets there. Natsu answered the door, shirtless. "What do you want Sting….Lucy." He blushed, realizing he's just wearing white pants. "Ah sorry, just hold on a second." He leaves the door open, rushing away in a panic. He comes back a second later with a black shirt on. "Ah sorry about that, come on in."

Lucy followed as he said, and came inside his apartment. It was a rather nice size, with a nice view facing out over the street, and large glass windows surrounding the living room. A small kitchen was in the corner, and Lucy could tell that to the left was Natsu's room, probably.

"So why'd you come back here, in fact I'm surprised you came back at all."

Lucy pulled the scarf out from behind her. "It was this." She said, not adding the part of this being an excuse for her to miss her marriage meeting. "I hope that's okay."

Natsu goes wide eye. "My scarf." He practically grabs it out of Lucy's hand. "Oh gosh, I didn't even realize I left it at your house." He almost hugs the thing. The look in his eyes reminds her of whenever she hugged the doll her mother gave her as a child.

"It must be important to you." She pointed out. "The scarf I mean."

He nodded. "My foster dad Igneel gave it to me." He explained. "As a kid it was the one thing I refuse to take off. Some kids have blankets or stuffed animals, but I guess you can say I have a scarf." Natsu wrapped it around his neck. "Pretty lame, huh."

Lucy smiled sweetly. "Not in the least."

Natsu heads into the kitchen. "I'm surprised you came back at all." He said with sincerity. Lucy looked over to the spot on the wall where a glass had been thrown her way. "I'm sorry for what Sting did; he's actually not that bad…though I guess that's a bit sad, defending the guy who could have gotten you hurt."

Natsu brought over two cups of what look like sprite. Lucy took the glass off the table and takes a sip. "It's fine; it didn't hit me or anything." Lucy looked at the liquid in the glass. "What did he mean by money though?" Lucy asked.

Natsu frowned. "It's nothing." Natsu drank from his glass. "No big deal."

Lucy thought of what Natsu said about his older brother. "Can't you just ask your brother to borrow money?" Lucy asked. Natsu stopped drinking the sprite, and looked at the floor a bit uncomfortably.

"It's not exactly that simple." Natsu answered. "But don't worry about it." Natsu puts the glass on the table. "Thanks for returning the scarf, but I think you should go now."

Lucy frowned. She didn't want to go; she didn't want to return home to her marriage interview. But staying here, she couldn't exactly just stay here with this guy she barely knew. She'd only come to return his scarf, she hadn't come for anything else.

Lucy got up. "Thanks for the drink." She said with a smile. "I'm glad I got a chance to see you again." Lucy left to go open the door, but as she reached for the handle, someone had already opened it.

"Why hello there." A guy with a red-maroon sort of hair colour stood there, eyeing Lucy up.

Natsu got up from his seat, a shocked expression on his face.

"Hi." Lucy answered. "I'm just leaving now if you want to talk to Natsu." Lucy went to go around the guy, but he put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and pushed her back inside.

"Oh but that's no fun, now is it Natsu." The man answered.

Natsu grinded his teeth. "Cobra." He answered with a hard voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't Sting and Rogue tell you, if you didn't get the money by last night they'd be sending me."

Lucy felt the arm tighten around her shoulder. This guy, he had a cold atmosphere surrounding him. Lucy felt a sting of fear run through her. "I thought this was going to be hard Natsu, involving me beating you to a pulp." His arm grew tighter around Lucy. "But turns out, it'll be easier than I thought. Huh, blondie." Lucy felt a weird prick on her neck, and made an 'ow' noise, before the Cobra wrapped his other arm around her shoulder.

Lucy gulped, realizing she'd just been brought into a very bad situation.

 **The tension speeds up, any ideas on what you think Cobra is planning? Or anyone have an idea of what Natsu's gotten himself into? Reviews are much appreciated! :D**


	4. Chapter 4- Snake Bite

**Chapter 4**

Cobra kept a firm grip around Lucy, even as they walked to the elevator. Natsu followed behind. "You can let go of her now Cobra, I'm coming with you, so just let the girl go."

Cobra laughed. "Don't be serious, this is the first time I've met one of your girlfriends." He cuddled Lucy closer. Lucy tried to get away, but Cobra remained firm in keeping her close. "Besides this ones, quite the catch Salamander." Salamander? Wasn't his name Natsu? This wasn't making much sense.

The three of them walk for a few good blocks before stopping at a bar. The sign at the top looked to once spell 'Fairy Tail' but not with the lights burnt out it spelt 'Frail'.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked, trying to escape from Cobra's grasp once again. This time she kneed him in the stomach, giving her the upper hand in the escape. Cobra frowned, but at the same time smirked. It was creepy. Lucy backed up, but Natsu stopped her from leaving. "Natsu?"

"Seems you get the situation, don't you Natsu."

Lucy frowned, rubbing a sore spot on her neck. "Can't I just leave now?" Lucy asked. Honestly this situation was a little too scary for her comfort. No matter who these people were, she didn't want to get caught up with them. Lucy barely knew Natsu, why did she have to come with him…as a sort of hostage, to this random bar.

"Yeah, can't she leave?" Cobra said in a mocking tone. Lucy looked back at him, surprised he was giving permission for her to leave. He'd been grabbing onto her so tight before, that Lucy for sure thought he wouldn't let her go. Lucy rubbed the sore spot on her neck again, unsure why Natsu was being so silent.

Natsu moved Lucy's hand away from her neck. He sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry Lucy, but you'll have to come inside with us, just for a few minutes." Natsu didn't look like he wanted to say that, but somehow he had to.

Lucy frowned, but nodded her head in agreeance. "Okay…as long as I can leave in a few minutes."

Natsu nodded, grabbing her by the hand to lead her inside the bar. Lucy dragged behind came inside. The bar itself was tiny, looked to be almost abandoned. The chairs were all stacked to the side, and there were only about three tables, all pushed up against the wall. The bar counter looked kind of dusty, and there didn't look to be much liquor at all, stacked in the back.

However a guy did sit behind the counter, he was blonde wearing headphones. "Laxus." Natsu said with a bit of a mumble. "Why are you here, in his place?"

Laxus sighed, taking off his headphones and his feet off the table. "You were giving me no choice Natsu." He leaned in on the counter. "We all have something at stake here." Laxus looked back at Lucy, holding onto Natsu's hand. "Well seems we have another guest."

Natsu frowned. "Hey Cobra, I'm only here, so I can get the antidote."

Lucy scratched at her neck again. Antidote, what did Natsu mean? Lucy frowned, looking at the side of her neck. There seemed to be an imprint of sorts, almost like a snake bite. Lucy remembered first having Cobra bring his arm around here. She looked back in shock. Had he given her a type of drug, or worse…a poison?

"Not yet Salamander." Cobra answered. "First we need to discuss our game plan. Your important job was to get the money from that big bro of yours."

Natsu frowned. "And I'm going to get it; you just have to give me more time."

Lucy gulped. Seems Natsu didn't have much of choice when it came to this money thing. Lucy wondered who even wanted it. Maybe that's why Natsu had been so soft spoken when she mentioned his brother before. Natsu wasn't willing to take money from him.

"Look Natsu, this is the opportunity we need." Laxus held out his hands. "Each of us has something important at stake, and you're not even trying to help us." Laxus wiped the dust off with his finger. "Maybe we need to give you some motivation, like Cobra and I have."

Cobra comes and grabbed Lucy by the shoulders again. "No!" Lucy shouted.

"Wait, she's not involved in this. Please let her go, I barely know the girl." Natsu explained. "Just get the antidote for her, and let us leave."

"Afraid it doesn't work like that." Laxus said. "I'm sorry Natsu but we're running out of time, and without your help, nothing is going to fall into place."

Cobra pulled Lucy away from Natsu. "No! Please, no, I don't have to do with any of this!" Lucy shouted, but Cobra was wrapping his arm around Lucy's neck, ready to take her away from this bar. A crash is heard through the window. A woman with blue hair jumped through, the glass shattering as she lands.

"Aquarius?" Lucy said in shock. Aquarius punched Cobra in the mouth, catching him off guard and able to free Lucy. Laxus ready to jump in and fight back, is pushed back by Aquarius as well. Aquarius is about to hit Natsu, but Lucy stops her. "Wait!" She yells. "Natsu is on our side." She hoped.

Lucy felt weak in the knees moving towards Aquarius. Had the room always been this blurry?

Aquarius grunts. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you'll be in, when you get back home!" She yelled. Of course this wasn't the time and place.

Natsu grabbed onto Lucy's and Aquarius's hand. "We have to get out of here." Natsu stated, as he pulled both the girls toward the door before they even had a chance to realize what had happened.

Unpleased with the touch of Natsu's hand, Aquarius brushed him off and ran further forward. "A car's waiting up front, come on."

As Lucy was pulled by Natsu, her vision began to blur a bit more. Before Lucy knew it, her head was making way it's for the ground. Natsu caught her as she fell. "Crap, the antidote."

"What antidote?" Aquarius asked, seeing the panic of Lucy on the ground.

"She was poisoned and without the antidote…" Natsu doesn't finish the sentence. "We need a doctor and not just any old hospital doctor either."

Aquarius nodded. Bending down and picking Lucy up. "Darn you Loki, if only you'd stayed with her instead of going on your stupid date and calling me." Aquarius brought Lucy in the car, Natsu following behind. "Take us to Porlyusica, Sagittarius." Aquarius ordered. "And drive quick!"

 **Well there we have it, first sort of action chapter. Things are getting exciting right? What's up with Laxus and Cobra, anyone have any guesses.**


	5. Chapter 5- Apology Gift

**Chapter 5**

Lucy awoke to the sound of murmuring around her bed side. "Is she okay?" She heard what sounded like Natsu ask.

"She's fine." A tiny voice answered. "Her life isn't in any danger, you're lucky we have a cure for Cobra's snake poison." The girl spoke. Lucy had never heard her before, but the way she spoke with Natsu was with a sense of similarity.

"Thanks Wendy, for helping cure her."

Lucy opened her eyes a bit, to see a small blue haired girl sitting on a table beside Natsu. "It's not like I had a choice, I'm sure if Cobra knew she was a Heatfilia he would have been more cautious."

"If Cobra knew she was a Heartfilia, she would have never let Lucy leave. He wouldn't need me anymore, he'd just use her for ransom." Natsu bit into his thumb. "I'm sorry for saying that Wendy, you have someone important on the line."

The girl nodded, while hugging a white cat, curling up with her. "We all do Natsu, but I don't agree with Laxus and Cobra's methods. That being said Natsu, we're all depending on you here. If you aren't able to get the money for us, Acnologia's wrath won't just be set on you, but all of us."

Lucy gulped, the name sending shivers up her spine. Who was this little girl Wendy anyway, and why was she in a bedroom with her and Natsu. "Oh it seems are patient is awake." Porlyusica said coming into the room. Wendy and Natsu both turned Lucy's way. "How are you feeling Lucy?" She asked.

Lucy blinked her eyes closed for a second, before trying to sit up. "Honestly I feel fine." Lucy grabbed onto her neck. The pain was completely gone. "Sorry for the trouble Porlyusica, but thank you."

"Don't thank me." She replied. "Thank my niece Wendy." She smiled. "She's studying medicine right now, and knew exactly the type of poison that entered your system. Without her, you might be in a lot worse of state."

Lucy turned towards the small blue haired girl. "Thank you very much." Lucy bowed her head a little bit. The girl blushed, seeming a bit flustered.

"Oh you don't have to thank me, really it was just—"

"Lucy." Aquarius walked into the room. "If you're feeling better, we need to be returning home. Your father…well let's just say he's less then pleased you weren't there today."

Lucy frowned. "Of course." She pulled herself out of the covers, feeling her body covered in a sticky sweat. How long had she been out for? "Let's return."

Lucy got up, Aquairus waiting by the door. She wasn't really Lucy's bodyguard, but she had been her mother Layla's bodyguard. She had never signed up to be Lucy's, but she stayed at the mansion anyway, helping the staff and training Lucy in fitness, martial arts and swimming. She was an especially hard swim coach. "Sorry for the trouble." Lucy looked at Natsu, unsure what to say to him. Apparently he was unsure what to say to her as well. "Guess I'll be going then."

"Wait." Aquarius stopped her. "This Natsu guy is coming with us."

"What?" Lucy and Natsu both said at the same time.

"Why do you say that Aquarius?"

"Because he was involved with the incident and until I know the full story he doesn't leave my sight. This man put you directly in harm's way." Aquarius stared Natsu down. He frowned, unsure what to do.

Lucy swayed in her walk a bit, looking back at Natsu. Maybe she could get him out of it, maybe she would be able to. "I'll come with you." Natsu answered.

"But Natsu-san…" Wendy stopped herself. She looked toward Porlyusica, biting her lip to stop herself from giving anything away. Wendy glanced at Lucy. "Lucy-san, please…Natsu's not at fault…so if you could."

Porlyusica coughed. "Wendy my niece, it's not our place to interfere with the Heartfilia family affairs."

Wendy gripped her knees. "I understand." She mumbled.

Lucy felt like she was missing out on some really big point. "Aquarius, its fine Natsu didn't mean for anything."

"Lucy!" Aquarius tone of voice scared Lucy a bit. She was really the only one of her servants that could frighten her. Maybe it was because she constantly was pushing her to the limit as her personal trainer. Also her reflexes beat that of even Loki sometimes. "This young man put the Heartfilia heir in danger; you don't understand the magnitude of the situation."

"But—"

Natsu put a hand in front of Lucy. "It's fine, I'll come back with you to your mansion. It's only for a little while, right?"

Aquarius nodded. "Then will be leaving, thanks for your help Porlyusica."

The three of them all took the car back to the Heartfilia mansion. Lucy felt herself yawning on the way there. "I'm sorry you got involved in that." Natsu admitted, while grabbing a pill from his pocket and swallowing it. Must have been the troia. "Really, I never wanted to put anyone in harms way."

Lucy nodded a bit hesitantly. "It's fine, really." Lucy said. "I mean, I'm okay right." Lucy pulled the sleeve of her shoulder blade down. "See there isn't even a mark here, and it's not like you did anything wrong." Lucy said. "Besides you got me out of going to my marriage interview, so really I should be thanking you."

Natsu frowned. "It kind of sounds like you're coming up with excuses."

Lucy shook her head. "Not excuses, more ideas that can turn this situation more positive." Lucy explained. "If that's okay."

"Why are you asking me?" Natsu blushed a bit, looking outside the window.

Lucy was intrigued by him, by the way he was. He was much different than all the other boys she interacted with. Gray was never like this when they hung out, and most defiantly not Loki. Natsu was nice, but had an edge of mystery to him as well.

The car came to a stop. Capricorn came running out, his sunglasses practically falling off. "Lucy-sama." He came forward and wrapped her in a hug. "I heard you'd been poisoned, oh goodness me I'm so happy you're alright."

Aries and Virgo came out as well, wrapping Lucy in hugs. "I'm fine guys." She told them straight up. "Literally I'm fine."

Natsu watched from the distance. "Come on." Aquarius said to him. "You're coming with me." Natsu frowned, but nodded in acknowledgement. He left without Lucy noticing.

Lucy saw Natsu leave, but she knew there was no getting in Aquarius's way when she wanted something. "Lucy-sama we must get you to your father straight away." Capricorn said with haste.

"Don't tell me father knows about what happened?" Lucy asked in surprise.

He shook his head. "No, I refrained from telling him unless the matter would have proven to be serious. He's still speaking with your fiancée."

"Fiancée, don't tell me he isn't even giving me a choice." Lucy stomach dropped. "And he's still here, why on earth?"

"Quickly we must get you dressed and ready to meet with your father." Aries and Virgo pulled Lucy away. Lucy looked desperately for Natsu. Yet she couldn't see him, she had no idea where he was and if she'd see him again. Hopefully there was still time to see him. If only to give him an apology gift for how Aquarius was going to treat him the next hour.

 **Hope it was an enjoyable chapter, next one coming soon! We get to meet Lucy's fiancée, any guesses?**


	6. Chapter 6- Zeref

**Chapter 6**

Lucy knocked on her father's door. "Come in." he said. His voice was hollow— like always. "Hello father," Lucy greeted, coming inside, in her nicely done up dress. "You requested to meet with me."

"Over 7 hours ago," he said. Lucy sighed, realizing he'd been keeping track of the time since she'd run. "Don't tell me you we're actually feeling faint?"

Lucy touched the spot on her neck where the Cobra guy had poisoned her. "Yes father."

He banged his fist on the desk. "Any sickness is irrelevant. Do you realize the importance of this meeting! Your marriage to the Alvarez Empire's CEO is what will set our company worldwide." Her father glared her down. "You're lucky he decided to wait for you."

Her father got out of his chair and looked her up and down. He squeezed at her waist. "Tomorrow I don't want you to have breakfast or lunch, your waist is getting to big and until there is a ring on your finger, I can't take any risks."

Lucy's fist curled in on themselves. "Yes, father." She answered, hardly able to reply back.

"Good, now he's waiting in the foyer downstairs."

Lucy left the room, slamming the door on purpose as she left. She fell on her knees. "Why, I don't get it," Lucy mumbled. "Why is he so cruel?" Lucy pictured her mother, how sweet she always was to her. Her father used to be nicer to, but the death of her mother had really changed that.

Lucy wiped her stung eyes, and headed in the direction of the foyer. Two maids opened the double doors for her as she came through. Lucy spotted the man as soon as she walked in. He had large blackened eyes, and wore fancy dress clothes. She'd met him yesterday at her father's party. If she was correct he'd been the one to tell her Loki had gotten into a fight—which she never ended up making it to.

"Ah, Heartfilia-sama." He greeted, putting the book down he'd been reading. "Are you feeling better, I heard you collapsed."

He seemed alright, not fat or mean looking. In fact he was quite attractive. He was the leader of the Alvarez Empire, that was a large corporation. They had their name everywhere worldwide. They were a classy company, and said to be one of the wealthiest in the world. Her father was wealthy, but compared to this man, he was meaningless. Suddenly this marriage interview had gotten a bit more nerve-racking.

Lucy curtsied nicely, offering a fake smile. "Thank you for your concern." She greeted. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

The black haired man walked forward. Without asking permission, the man took Lucy's hand and kissed the back of it. "Very nice to meet you Lucy-san, my name is Zeref, Zeref Dragneel." Lucy blushed at the contact of his lips.

"Zeref, huh." She repeated. "A strange yet beautiful name."

He smiled, letting go of her hand. "Not as pretty as the name Lucy, your name means child of light after all." He took a seat back on the chair. "Whereas my name is more of one that walks in the dark."

Lucy takes a seat adjacent to him. "So tell me Zeref, what's your interest in me? Your company the Alvarez Empire, must surpass even my father's company." Lucy looked at her recently painted nails. What was she doing, this man was practically her future fiancée, why would she possibly want to screw things up already. If her father found out she did something to make Zeref reconsider, she might be locked in his rage for the rest of her life. In fact Lucy didn't want to think of the punishment she might receive if Zeref were to back out. Yet here she was asking why he wants to pick her.

Zeref didn't look bad; in fact he seemed sort of sweet—though the atmosphere surrounding him was a bit creepy. But he wasn't old, and he didn't look like a bad sort of husband to spend the rest of her time with. At least going off of first impressions alone.

"It's true Lucy, that the Alvarez Empire is much more advanced and worldwide then the Heartfilia Konzern. But an alliance between our companies is much in my favor." He crossed his legs. "I think it's in your father's as well."

Lucy frowned. "I see," is all Lucy answered with. "What about your benefit?"

He looked Lucy over. "Well you're quite pretty, and your actions last night proved that you had the qualities I wanted."

Actions last night? They'd had a one minute conversation at her father's party. She hadn't done much else of notice, had she? "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Zeref laughed. "If you understood everything now, there would be no fun to this game."

"Game?" Lucy repeated. "Your marriage proposal is a game?"

Zeref leaned back, resting his shoulders on the couch. "When you're at where I'm at, where you can obtain everything you want, a game is what everything becomes." He pushed himself off the couch. "It was nice meeting you again Heartfilia-sama, you're even more then I hoped for."

Lucy sat utterly speechless. A game, this was a game? What on earth was this man talking about? Did he have no feelings for her, was this just some ploy he wanted to accomplish. Did he have plans to ruin her father's company?

Lucy watched Zeref leave the room, the doors closing behind him with a thud. Virgo stood at the corner holding tea. "Hime-sama." She said. "Is everything alright?"

Lucy frowned. "Eh, yeah everything is just peachy." Lucy walked over to the window, to watch a chauffeur open the door for Zeref. Overall his first impression was only that of mystery.

 **Another chapter! Reviews are appreciated! Lucy name does actually mean child of light, for anyone who is wondering. Not sure what Zeref's name means though, it's kind of a unique name. Maybe I'll name my first kid Zeref just for fun (Kidding).**


	7. Chapter 7- Salamander

**Chapter 7**

"I'm not going to tell you anything more," Natsu said to Aquarius. "You have no right to invade on my personal life."

"I do," Aquarius corrected. "The safety of Lucy was left in my hands after her mother passed away. And Lucy showing up at strange boys apartments isn't exactly what she's usually into."

He shrugged. "Like I said, she only gave me a ride home after the party and this afternoon she dropped off my scarf which I'd left behind at her house." Natsu crossed his arms. "There was nothing more to it."

"So the scenario at the bar—"

"Was because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, the people who had her didn't even know she was a Heartfilia, they only were using her as a hostage because I owe one of their guys money." Natsu nails gripped into his arm. "Don't worry, after today I don't plan on seeing Lucy ever again."

Aquarius leaned back. "But I don't think that's what Lucy has planned." Aquarius sighed. "Even if I told her not to see you, the possibility she'll see you again is still up in the air." Aquarius scratched her head. "I want to know what you're involved in; if I know the details I'll feel safer when Lucy comes to visit you."

"Trust me you won't," Natsu replied. "But she won't, and nothing like that will happen again. I plan on getting out of town after tonight." Natsu leaned back on the chair. "So you don't have to worry about seeing me ever again, or for me getting Lucy mixed up in some nasty business."

Aquarius frowned. "Is that really your answer?"

"My answer to what?"

Aquarius got out of her chair. "Before you go, at least offer a 'goodbye' to Lucy. I've never seen her this intrigued over a boy before."

Natsu blushed. "Thanks, but no thanks. It's best if I just leave without a word." Natsu got of the chair and left the room, coming out into the hallway of the mansion. He walked towards the front door, Aquarius watching as he was leaving. He had no plans to say goodbye to Lucy, and no plans to ever come back to this town anyway. It was too dangerous for him to stay here, he needed to leave.

Natsu stopped. Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, Cobra and Gajeel. If he left, Acnologia's wrath would be upon them. He wouldn't have mercy. But the core of his wrath would be focused on Natsu, which would mean maybe the others would be spared.

Natsu's eyes spotted Lucy at the front door. "Dam," Natsu muttered, about to go looking for another exit. But then he spotted it, a familiar face with her. "Gajeel?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lucy was surprised when she got the call from Scorpio at the front gate. "Huh, Gajeel?" She repeated. "You mean Levy's husband."

"That's who he says he is," he replied over the phone. "Is it okay for him to visit?"

Lucy bit into her lip. "Yeah sure, I haven't really talked with him, but he's harmless," she answered. "You can send him to the front door, I'll go greet him."

Why would Levy's husband be visiting her at this time of night? Had something happened to Levy? Lucy didn't want to think that way, but this visit did seem odd.

Lucy put on a sweater over her tank-top and came down the stairs, Virgo already opening the door for Gajeel. "Ah Lucy-sama, your guest is here, though it's rather odd timing."

Gajeel came through the door, his hands in his pockets and shoulders tight and unfriendly. His piercing sort of freaked her out a bit, but overall his lack of eyebrows was creepier. But she'd been hearing about him from Levy for the longest time. He scared her to at first, but then she fell in love with him. She even left her family name and money, just to marry him. It was romantic, and Lucy could never see Gajeel in a bad light cause of that.

"It's a surprise to see you here."

He nodded. "Sorry it's so sudden, but I didn't have much choice." Gajeel looked over at the maid Virgo. "Is there a chance we could talk in private somewhere?"

Lucy frowned, but nodded. "Are you sure Lucy-sama, this man doesn't exactly seem…" Virgo didn't finish.

"It's fine really." Lucy answered. "He's Levy's husband, and I trust him. It'll be fine." Lucy ushered her hand. "We can talk in my room if you want, no one will disturb us if we go there."

Gajeel nodded following the girl upstairs. Lucy led him to her large bedroom, taking a seat on the table in the corner. "So what did you want to talk about?" Lucy asked, as she took her seat. "Is Levy okay?" she asked.

Gajeel bit into his lip. "Right now she's okay," he said. "But I'm worried it isn't going to stay like that."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Lucy asked, panic in her voice.

"Yeah, what do you mean Gajeel?" the pink haired boy Natsu came into the room. His eyes taking on the same appearance as that time they were in the bar this afternoon.

Gajeel got up out of his seat. "Salamander." Lucy looked between the two, surprised they knew each other. Also surprised by his name for Natsu, 'Salamander' had been what the Cobra and Laxus guy had called him. "Oh I see, they told you to come as back up didn't they, you'd much rather go with this option then take money from your darling brother, right!" His voice turned from quiet to loud. "But don't worry, even though you don't have anyone important to you, I do."

Lucy stood up. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Lucy you need to call your guards, Gajeel isn't here for the reasons you thinks."

Lucy frowned. "Of course he is, Levy's in trouble, that's why he's here," Lucy said. "Why else would he be?"

Gajeel walked closer to Lucy. "So you're not here to help me, are you Salamander." He took a few more steps. "Though it doesn't matter. Lucy is going to help us whether you like it or not, and it's your own fault Salamander."

"Help you with what?" Lucy was unable to follow their conversation, getting more confused as Gajeel spoke.

Gajeel faced Lucy. "Levy's been taken hostage Lucy, and the only way for me to save her, is if I take you instead."

 **Interesting twist, tell me guesses on how you think Lucy will respond to this XD Reviews are much appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8- Reminding Lesson

**Chapter 8**

"Hostage?" Lucy's chair fell backwards. "I don't understand, what do you mean she's been taken hostage?"

Gajeel came uncomfortably close to Lucy, his scent evident as he came closer. Natsu took a step in defense. "Listen Lucy, I'm not who I seem, and neither is your pink-haired friend here."

"Gajeel!" Natsu threatened with his voice. "Don't get her involved in this. We don't need her, if you just give me a couple more days!"

Gajeel put an arm around Lucy's shoulders. "We've already given you as much time as he'll allow Natsu. He won't wait any longer, and I'm not risking Levy for it. Just as none of us are willing to risk what we love."

Lucy pushed herself away from Gajeel, once again in a state of confusion by Natsu's affairs. Perhaps her meeting with Natsu just the other night had been more trouble than her worth. After all, these people, seemed entirely strange to her, involved with a dangerous person. Just what was Natsu involved with? And why was Levy at risk to?

"Natsu…" Lucy started to say, but she doesn't finish. Instead Gajeel taps her shoulder in order to get her to face him again.

"Will you help me Lucy?"

"Say _'no'_ Lucy!" Natsu shouted. "Your friend will be alright, trust me." Natsu gripped his chest. "Gajeel you don't have to kidnap Lucy for ransom, I planned on leaving tonight anyway. After I'm gone, Achnologia will only focus on me, he won't hurt any of you!" Natsu cried out.

Gajeel gripped his fists together. "It's not that easy Natsu, he needs all of us. You're not that special in the sense that he'll only think of you."

Lucy could only stand there, watching the heat between these two people. Achnologia, the name sounded familiar to her. It was the man that Natsu owed money to, or something like that. Why though did they need this money so bad? It didn't sound like a debt situation; it sounded more like they needed it for some plan. But what?

"Acnologia needs all of us Natsu." He sighed. "I don't want to resort to violence Natsu, but if I have to I will."

"You chose the wrong place to fight." Natsu pulled a hand through his hair. "This is the Heartfilia mansion, and you may have come in as a guest, but you can leave at the drop of a hat. If Lucy even so much as screams you'll be kicked out Gajeel."

Lucy frowned. "But I'm not going to scream."

"What?" Natsu said. "Are you stupid, this guy came here to kidnap you for ransom you realize!"

"If my father's money will save Levy then so be it!" Lucy cried. "She's my best friend, I can't let her be hurt by this stupid Acnologia guy!"

Natsu frowned. Gajeel loosened his shoulders. "Right out of the girls mouth herself Salamander."

Natsu grinds his teeth. He couldn't let Lucy be taken, he couldn't just let her go with Gajeel as a hostage. She wasn't supposed to be involved; no one was supposed to be involved. It wasn't fair, why on earth did he have to get some heiress involved. This was his problem, not hers.

Natsu crossed his arms. "Gajeel let me go with you to see Acnologia."

Gajeel eyes grow wide for a second. "What will that change, I know you've refused to see him, but…"

Natsu walked forward, his body language very aggressive as he approached Gajeel. "Gajeel just let me set things right for all of you." Natsu frowned, his body relaxing a bit. He looked Lucy's way.

"Trust me, you're friend Levy will be fine. No need to worry about any of this." He smiled. "I'm sorry for getting you involved, guess I really should have refused the ride home after all." He laughed. "But it's okay."

No it wasn't. "No, I can't just—"

The lights flickered off; Lucy blinked her eyes adjusting to the room's new light. They flicker on after a few more seconds. "Natsu?" Lucy said, looking around the room. "Natsu?" He was gone, so was Gajeel.

What on earth?

Lucy held her chest. She couldn't just let things end how they did. Lucy grabbed her phone and dialed Levy's number. Something was happening to Gajeel and Natsu, and Lucy was tired of having no idea what.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Natsu walked the dark hallway he'd grown far too accustomed to hating. Gajeel was in front of him. "You've been avoiding him for a long time, haven't you?" Gajeel's pace slowed. "Not that I blame you."

Natsu gulped. "If I could, I'd avoid him forever."

"Forever huh, guess you're lucky you considered that option." Gajeels hands moved into his pocket. "I however have someone important I want to protect. Just like Laxus, just like Wendy, and just like Sting, Rogue and even Cobra." Gajeel punched into the wall. "I guess you're the only person without that someone, aren't you?"

Natsu bit into his lip. He thought of his foster dad Igneel. He was dead now, but if he was still alive he would have counted. Even all his friends here, they were important to him. But someone else, he didn't have anyone.

Gajeel stopped at Acnologia's door, the grand double door to his room was intimidating and always smelt of something repulsive. The scent of death.

 _"_ _Come in"_ Gajeel opened the door, his fingers shaking a bit as he pulled it open.

Natsu gulped, as the two of them entered the room. "My, my." Natsu felt himself shake to Acnologia's presence. "I asked for the Heartfilia girl and instead you bring me the next best thing." He gets up from his desk, his long hair and bone necklace symbolizing his hatred for humanity. "Natsu Dragneel." Achnologia brushed his hands on Natsu's chin. "It seems that you haven't come through on your deal yet. Everyone else is doing their part, so why can't you." His sharp fingernails pierce Natsu shoulder. He squeaked in pain. "You were so strong in the other world, yet here you're so weak." He kicked Natsu to the floor.

Gajeel flinched, unable to do anything. "The Heartfilia girl, where is she?" Acnologia asked Gajeel.

"I brought Salamander instead…I thought that instead…I mean you were going to use her for ransom…so I thought…" He stumbled over his words, unable to speak properly in front of Acnologia. Acnologia slapped him across the face, sending Gajeel into the book shelf across the room.

"Are you blind, Lucy Heartfilia isn't…" He stopped himself. "She's someone I need, just like I need all of you."

Natsu pulled himself up. "Lucy, why do you need Lucy?" Natsu asked. "I thought all you needed was us seven, why do you need her! If you want money then I'll get it for you!" Natsu shouted. "I promised you, so I'm going to deliver."

Acnologia bent down so he was eye level with Natsu. "It isn't about money anymore." Acnologia's hand flirted by Natsu's neck. "You're already too late Natsu, why do you think I reunited you with your older brother."

Natsu went wide eye. "You didn't reunite me, he found me…he hired a private detective and…"

"Natsu my dragon and my conflict goes much further back then you know."

Natsu frowned. "This is about the other world, isn't it! The world where all of us are dragons." Natsu stood up. "I thought you needed his money to build your machine, to get to the other world again, so you could go home or whatever."

Acnologia pushed Natsu down again, his body slamming into the far wall. "I'm much more than a simple dragon like you Natsu, I'm _KING_ of dragons." He tightened his fist. "I don't need the money anymore Natsu, and it seems Zeref has already caught onto my actions."

Acnologia presses a button on his computer, an article coming up on the overhead screen. _Alvarez Empire_ _and Heartfilia Konzern alliance, merge between companies with newly announced engagement._

Natsu's stomached dropped. "Ni-san…" he mumbled. Lucy was engaged to his older brother.

Acnologia frowned. "Your older brother should be announcing the engagement quite soon. Unfortunately for us Natsu, is this marriage isn't purely for a merge between the companies, but because Zeref doesn't plan to let me have my way." Achnlogia punched the desk. It broke in half.

Gajeel stayed still in the corner, he refused to ask any more questions than necessary.

Natsu just stood there dumbfounded. "My brother doesn't know about you, right? And the other world?"

Achnologia just smirked. "Know, he's the main reason we all ended up here!"

He kicked the broken desk towards Natsu and Gajeel, luckily they both dodged. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to move things quicker then I planned." Achnologia looked Natsu and Gajeel's way. "And it all starts after we kidnap Lucy Heartfilia."


	9. Chapter 9- Less Menacing

**Chapter 9**

"Hostage?" Levy sipped her cup of tea. "Why on earth would you think that?"

Lucy cradled her cup of coffee, her hands getting hot. "Gajeel, yesterday he came over and I just thought…I'm sorry."

Had Gajeel lied, that was so strange. Why would Gajeel have lied like that? It didn't seem right.

"Gajeel, what kind of guy is he?"

Levy put down her tea. "He's sweet, but it takes a while to see that side of him." Levy bit into her cinnamon bun. "You know when we first met he threatened me, he was part of this biker gang, Phantom something, I can't remember. I was so scared, and Jet and Droy couldn't do a thing to protect me." Levy put down the pastry. "It's funny thinking all the way back to it, but eventually I learned of Gajeel's sweet side, and I think we changed each other for the better."

Lucy's stomach tightened a bit. "Has Gajeel ever mentioned anyone by the name of Achnologia?"

Levy shook her head. "Not that I remember, but I know he's with another gang." She took a breath. "I tried to convince Gajeel out of joining, but apparently he had no choice. Since then he's been acting strange, gone all night, or even a few days." Levy fingers tightened. "But I trust him; Gajeel would never do anything to hurt me."

Lucy smiled, her friend Levy was safe here, not someone's hostage. But if so why? Why the charade last night?

"But why the sudden coffee trip Lucy? I thought your father wasn't even letting you out of the house? Or is this charade to talk about your recent engagement?" Levy gave a chipper smile.

Lucy blushed. "My engagement? How do you even know about that?"

Levy took her phone out of her pocket, pulling up the local news. "It's all over, announced everywhere."

Lucy looked over the article. "This can't be? I mean it's not even official yet."

Lucy blushed, thinking of what others would think, what would Natsu think if he saw this? Why did she care what Natsu thought?

"I'm sorry Levy, but I have to go." Lucy grabbed her purse and headed for the door, where Loki was waiting.

"No problem, talk later Lucy." Levy waved goodbye.

Lucy came outside, the car getting started by Aquarius. She took a seat at the back, Loki coming to sit beside her. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"It's fine, as soon as we get home anyway." Lucy looked back at the coffee shop with Levy leaving. "Did you do what I asked?"

Aquarius at the front nodded. "You were right, Levy's being followed. We didn't take the guys out, but I suggest Loki follows Levy home, if only to ensure her safety."

Lucy nodded to Loki next to her. "Loki, please protect her."

"Protecting another beautiful woman, what more could I ask for," he said. Loki left the car, and Aquarius pushed on the gas, stating the journey back home. Throughout the whole ride, Lucy looked up articles on her new engagement, as well as information on her apparently new fiancé Zeref. So far he was squeaky clean.

"Did you see the news?" Lucy asked.

"What news?"

"The engagement Aquarius, it was all over every gossip website this morning." Lucy covered her face. "Honestly I can't handle any of this."

"Do you not like Zeref?"

Lucy shook her head. "No he seems nice, a little mysterious, but nice. It's just; I want to live my life. And maybe being an heiress just isn't really my thing." Lucy grabbed onto the back of Aquarius seat. "Help me run away."

Her hand came back, and Lucy is pushed back into her seat. "I'm afraid Lucy if you were to run away, I would be the one chasing you. Not helping you."

Lucy shrugged. "Worth a try at least."

Aquarius chuckled. Approaching a red light, her face turned dull. "Lucy, what did Gajeel say to you last night? He told you Levy was in danger, but Natsu told you something as well right?" The car continued.

Lucy shrugged. "Apparently Gajeel and Natsu knew each other." Lucy thought back to the gang that Levy mentioned. The sign she'd been taken under that had spelt 'Fairy Tail', Natsu was in the same gang as Gajeel. Achnologia must have been their leader. That's also where Lucy had been taken, where Natsu was confronted. The Sting and Rogue guy, then Cobra and Laxus. All of them had a connection with this gang.

So what was the whole story behind everything?

The car came to a holt, the wheels turning as to avoid a crash. Lucy is blown to the side. The car left sideways in the middle of the road.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Aquarius looked past the driver side.

Lucy nodded to the question, touching her head that may or may not have a freshly new dent in it. "I'm fine, you?"

Aquarius nodded, pulling open her door. Only someone was already opening it for her. A familiar face that Lucy recognized from Natsu's apartment. Aquarius has no time to fight back as the window is crashed in and her head is banged to the side. Lucy moved quickly to try and escape out the other door, but the blonde was waiting for her arrival.

Sting opened the door for her, as if he were some sort of gentlemen. "Well nice to see you again, looks like Natsu was already a few steps ahead of us when he invited you over."

Lucy backed up and Rouge opened the other side. "It appear though he failed on the delivery."

Lucy felt herself sink into the middle, left with no side to escape from. She looked back, hoping maybe the back of the car would offer her a way out, but there was no way out.

"Well milady, want to come with us."

Lucy bit into her lip.

Lucy looked back at Aquarius, judging by how close they were to the mansion they were pretty far from civilization, but close enough that when the next staff member finished their shift and left that they would find Aquarius.

Lucy pushed herself out of the car, going over to Sting's side. Not because he looked less menacing, but at least he had a sort of personality. Unlike Rouge, who she just got the creepy vibe from.

Looks like she'd gotten herself into her own mess of things.

 **Well here is the new chapter, it's snowing where I live right now (and it never really snows here) so for some reason snow inspires me to write. So here is the next chapter that I wrote instead of studying for finals :D**


	10. Chapter 10- Saving That Cold Feeling

**Chapter 10**

Sting helped Lucy out gracefully, which she found rather odd considering they were basically kidnapping her.

"Why exactly are you taking me?" Lucy asked, a small bit of panic escaping her voice. "If it's money I can give it to you straight up, you don't have to take me for ransom."

Sting laughed as he grabbed onto Lucy's wrist. "Well maybe soon but not yet. First we have to take you to Acnologia." Sting brought Lucy in closer. "From there he decides what we do with you." He gripped Lucy's wrist harder. Her arm filled with goosebumps.

Lucy about to protest from Sting and Rogue dragging her anywhere was startled by a car appeared from down the way at an alarming speed, and curving to stop by where Lucy's car had crashed.

Two men stepped out of the new vehicle and Sting and Rogue looked rather confused by the confrontation, as Sting pulled Lucy closer into himself as to not let her get away.

"Who are they, more bodyguards?" Sting took some steps back with Lucy, pulling her behind himself, hiding her as if his role had changed.

Lucy squinted her eyes; she couldn't tell who'd just pulled out either. In fact she'd never seen them before, or even the car. Of course as soon as she heard his voice there was no mistaking the man.

"Please, I'd prefer it if you didn't kidnap my fiancé, dragons."

Zeref stepped out of the car, wearing formal winter clothing and looking not the least bit nervous by the situation.

Sting pulled Lucy in closer.

Lucy frowned. Zeref? Why was he here?

"Who's he?" Rouge asked. Lucy wasn't sure who he was directing the question at, but she presumed it was Sting.

"I don't know, we were told this was the perfect time window, and no one besides the mermaid would be watching her."

Lucy seeing the confusion took the time to step on Sting's foot and get loose from his grasp in his surprise. Jabbing her elbow in his stomach Lucy made a break for it, running toward Zeref. His men made a break from their position, holstering guns from their jackets. Sting and Rogue, who clearly were not prepared for a fight, ducked for cover under Lucy's old car.

"Lucy, quickly get in the car," Zeref directed.

Lucy nodded and ran into the car. Zeref got in with her and didn't seem the least bit concerned about leaving his guards behind as he closed the door and motioned to the driver. "Drive please," Zeref said. The driver nodded.

The car did a u-turn and began heading in the opposite direction of the mansion. Lucy looked out the back window to see Sting and Rouge getting an upper hand on the bodyguards Zeref had brought. Lucy was still kind of confused by the whole turn of events; in fact she wasn't sure what had just happened.

"Thank you," Lucy said staggered. Unsure exactly what on earth was happening.

"I'm taking you to my apartment downtown, I don't want to risk their being an ambush on the gate going into your mansion," Zeref said, as he took off his scarf and put it to the side. "I was actually just leaving your home after a meeting with your father, but when I saw you in trouble I had to intervene."

Lucy nodded. "Yes, thank you. You kind of saved me I guess." Lucy was a little embarrassed by having to be saved by Zeref. She found her fiancé rather strange and weird with a mysterious attitude surrounding him. In fact she wasn't sure exactly what to say in this situation. Zeref may have been kind but Lucy felt she didn't know the full story yet.

"Did you know those men?" Zeref asked.

Lucy bit her lip. "I'd met them once at a friend's place, but they didn't know who I was." Lucy looked around the car. There were no cars following them, but she still felt a little nervous. "Honestly I'm not sure why they wanted to take me, it was probably for ransom." Lucy frowned, not knowing any other reason, but feeling she was missing an important piece of the puzzle. All of it coming back to Natsu.

"Yes well, you'll have to be careful, double your guard. After our engagement was announced in the newspapers you'll probably be getting more attention." Zeref held his chin. "Though it surprises me how fast someone wanted to go after you."

Lucy sucked in a breath through her nose. "How did the newspapers find out by the way?" Lucy asked, unsure if she'd ever even confirmed her engagement with Zeref.

Zeref shook his head. "It was never my plan to release all the information publicly, but I'm afraid that someone in my staff might have leaked it."

Lucy could tell by Zeref's expression that he was trying to be serious, but Lucy thought it looked more like Zeref was lying. As if he were the one to have released the report on them.

Lucy's stomach dropped. Why was everything so connected to one another?

The car came to a stop, and the driver came around to let Lucy out. He tipped his hat and leant a hand to her and Zeref.

They had pulled up in front of one of the more luxurious apartment buildings downtown.

Zeref and Lucy entered through glass doors and a doorman let them in through a security gate and pressed something for the elevator to open down below. The two entered the elevator and Lucy began to feel a bit uncomfortable being put alone with Zeref in such a small space.

"Are you sure I can't just go home?" Lucy asked. "I know they just tried to kidnap me, but I think my home is the safest place right now."

"I'm not so sure Lucy. You see I have a lot of enemies around and our engagement has given them another target. I don't like revealing to the media the people I have closest to me. For now you can stay with me." Lucy frowned, taking a small step to the side. Zeref seemed to notice the action. "Don't worry I won't do anything."

Lucy nodded unconvincingly, as the elevator stopped at the top floor, where Zeref had to enter a key number for the door to be opened. Lucy stepped out into the top floor penthouse; Zeref certainly wasn't the top company owner in the world for nothing.

Lucy took a few steps around, hearing the taps of her shoes as she stepped on the marble flooring and took in the view of the city.

"No one besides me lives here," Zeref said taking off his coat and hanging it on a rack. Lucy turned to listen to him. "Though on there is the off chance someone from my main staff might stop by, or on an even more off chance my brother, though that seems less likely." Zeref gave a sad smile, and for the first time in a while Lucy saw a real emotion in him.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Lucy said getting a feel for his apartment. It was rather large, with a view looking over most of the city. She couldn't help but admire the whole thing, it was almost magical even. The view looked out over the entire downtown area, and if weren't so cloudy Lucy bet she could see her mansion in the distance. She'd have to look in getting her father to invest in a high apartment suite somewhere. Though he probably had, it's just she was barely allowed to go anywhere so it didn't surprise her she hadn't see one.

"I have to head out now, but I'll send someone from my staff to come by and check on you," Zeref said grabbing a kettle off his stove. "If you need anything just call the staff down below. But I think it's best if you don't leave the apartment. I don't want to risk your safety."

Lucy felt a bit weirded out by the situation. How had she ended up at her fiancé's apartment when she barely knew the guy, and now he was leaving? It just seemed strange.

"Alright thanks." Lucy paused by some pictures in the living room. Looking at a particular one she spotted a familiar face. Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Wait Zeref, before you go… is this… is this, your brother." Lucy pointed at the picture of the flame headed boy.

"Why yes, that's my brother, Natsu."

 **Sooo Lucy finds out that Natsu is Zeref's brother, wonder how that will change the dynamic XD More chapters coming SOOON!**


	11. Chapter 11- Strangled Strength

**Chapter 11**

Zeref smiled. "Yeah that's Natsu, he doesn't like me much, probably because we were separated for so long." Zeref rubbed the back of his head, Lucy for the first time seeing a side she'd never seen of her fiancé.

"But Natsu, he. . ." Lucy stopped herself.

"I believe you met him at your father's party." Zeref poured the hot water he was making into a black mug. Steam came up as he poured.

"The party, you're the one who pointed me in his direction." Lucy frowned tapping her chin. "You told me Loki had gotten into a fight, but really I ended up meeting your brother. You lied to get me to see him. Why?" Lucy asked.

Zeref shrugged bringing the tea over. "I thought it would be fun Heartfilia-san. My brother isn't one much for parties, but I thought perhaps if he met you I might influence him in the right direction." Zeref passed the tea to Lucy. "Besides, it would help things go along nicer."

"Go along nicer?" Lucy repeated, taking the tea from Zeref.

"You'll understand soon enough Lucy." In surprise Zeref kissed Lucy on the forehead. She dropped the cup of hot tea on Zeref's feet, but he didn't even move in surprise. In fact the hot liquid didn't even seem to make him flinch.

Lucy stepped back, not liking the situation that was happening. "What's going on Zeref. Those men who tried to take me were Natsu's friends. And you, you came to save me at just the right time? Why, what's happening around me? And who's Acnologia?" It felt weird saying his name out loud, but Lucy knew that he was connected to all this.

Zeref put his hands in his pocket, almost surprised at Lucy's knowledge.

"He's no one you'll need to worry about, for now I just need you to stay here. Your mansion isn't safe anymore, and I need to insure you stay out of _his_ hands."

"Acnologia, that's who you're referring to." Lucy bit into her lip. "What does he want with me?"

Zeref shrugged. "Lucy you need to stop asking questions as you'll not get the answers from me. For now just relax, and know that you're safe under my roof."

Zeref walked for the elevator. "Wait!" Lucy cried after him, but he got in and the door closed, before Lucy could pursue. Lucy frowned, annoyed at Zeref and all he was doing. He'd answered none of her questions, and the only thing she felt was more confusion.

Lucy reached into her pocket to grab her cell, but she realized it was gone. Most likely slipping out in the back of the limo. She hoped Aquarius was okay. If her father heard about the crash he'd most likely never let Lucy out of the mansion again.

Though Zeref had picked her up, though it felt to convenient, as if he were waiting for the opportunity.

Had he followed her to her meeting with Levy? At least Levy was okay; it seemed Lucy was the one in more danger then Levy. Still though, everything that was happening, it felt too weird. Why wasn't her home safe anymore? Was it because Gajeel had come, and if so how did Zeref know.

Lucy touched her forehead, blushing. Why had Zeref kissed her? It almost made her angry.

Lucy walked back over to the photos, there was only the one of Natsu, it seemed to be a school photo from Natsu's younger days. The other photo was of Zeref and what looked like a team of companions; supposedly Lucy guessed the ones who helped him build the Alvarez Empire company. The last photo was of a light blonde haired woman, with pretty eyes. She seemed child-like, but Lucy could tell by her demeanor that she must have been older.

Lucy picked up the photo, she knew the woman couldn't be Zeref's mother, but she wondered just who on earth she was. If he had a picture framed of her, wouldn't that mean she was special?

Lucy put the photo down, but knocked it over and made it crash on the floor. Bending down to pick it up Lucy noticed a box of files. Frowning Lucy put the frame back and grabbed the box. Going over to the dining room table and sitting she began to nose her way through them.

They were documents, all on the progress of finding Natsu. What had Lucy been told about by Natsu about his brother—who she now discovered was Zeref. Natsu said something about after his brother finding him that he wouldn't stop interfering in his life. But she guessed the money thing made sense now, Lucy could understand why he wouldn't want to ask his brother for money, when after all he was the owner of the Alvarez Empire.

But still Lucy felt everything about what was happening was strange. Was she really supposed to just stay here?

Lucy put the documents down and walked to the elevator, pressing the down button she saw the light would keep disappearing no matter how many times she pressed it.

"Is there a problem Heartfilia-san?" a voice asked over an intercom.

Lucy stepped back. "No, no problem," she said. Walking to the window, Lucy put her head against the glass. Looked like she was stuck here, for now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Natsu sat next to Wendy. She was twiddling with her thumbs, a small white cat running at her feet. "You got called, huh," Natsu said his feet staying put on the ground.

Wendy nodded. "Yeah, whatever Acnologia has planned for us, well I think it's happening soon." Wendy bent down and starting petting her cat, the door opening soon after. Sting and Rouge came tracking in, a nasty bump on Sting's head.

"Well look at who we have here." Sting rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you've finally returned Natsu, not that you cared much to begin with."

Sting fell back on the couch ungracefully, Sting following by taking a seat.

"We just got back from a job you know," Sting said, trying to get Natsu's eyeline. "Of course you wouldn't care, would you now?"

"Knock it off Sting," Wendy said timidly. "Natsu is trying okay, he's just. . ." Wendy didn't finish.

Sting rolled his eyes. "We were ordered to go after your blonde friend," Sting said to harass him.

Natsu eye's perk up, looking Sting's way. "What?" Natsu scrunched his fist. He knew it'd be soon, but hours after he'd spoken with Acnologia. It all seemed unprecedented.

"Don't worry; we weren't able to grab her. Mostly because your brother got in the way. Gee you're a whole family of people who mess things up, who don't care about other people's lives."

Natsu bit into his lip, wanting to fight at the comment but keeping to himself as he saw the door was opening.

Gajeel entered first, looking a little beat up, but still tense. Behind him came Acnologia. He had an evil smirk on his face, and Natsu's heart couldn't help but pump a few beats faster. "Welcome my dragons," he said. "I see you're all here."

"What about Cobra and Laxus?" Rogue asked bravely.

Acnologia brought up his fingers. "I don't count them as real dragons. I needed them originally, but now that I've discovered the secret to all this I don't need the fakes."

"Lucy Heartfilia? She's the secret?" Sting confirmed.

Acnologia nodded. "Yes, I didn't realize it was her ancestry that was needed though. Of course when I put everything together though it makes logical sense, I mean who wouldn't make themselves rich and powerful in the next world."

Natsu stood up as if in protest. "I don't agree to any of this Acnologia, just so you know." Natsu gripped his hand again. "But I realize now I can't ignore you forever." Natsu frowned.

Acnologia gave off another smirk. "I'm glad you've come to your senses. Looks like the girl has done more good then I originally thought." Acnologia walked over to Natsu. "But still, in all of this. . ." Acnologia lingered off before grabbing hold of Natsu's neck. Wendy flinched on the seat next to him. Sting and Rogue also looked nervous. "You were my strongest dragon Natsu, of all the times now is your last to swear loyalty to me, to complete what you must know." He dropped Natsu and he began coughing. "So do we have an agreement?"

Natsu nodded, unable to say the words himself.

"Good, because you're the only one who can enter your brother's lair and get the girl for us," Acnologia said tapping his fingers along his leg. "He's trying to keep her hidden from us, but he doesn't know that I have you in my grasp."  
Natsu made fists with his hands.

"Do you understand?" Ahnologia asked unpleasantly.

"Yes," Natsu said finding his composure. "I'll get the girl Lucy Heartfilia and bring her here, just like you wish."

Natsu felt the eyes in the room staring at him. Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue—they all had something important on the line. If Natsu didn't do what Acnologia said, then his friends would loose those important people.

 **Wonder what Natsu plans to do? And how Lucy will handle this situation XD**


	12. Chapter 12- Perched Kiss

**Chapter 12**

Lucy fell asleep after watching a few movies on Zeref's TV; hungry she ate some of his ice cream to and closed her eyes on his couch to catch some Z's. When she awoke the sky was still filled with stars, and her eyes had sleep in them. Of course the blinking light from the elevator wasn't much insurance either.

Lucy wiped her eyes and yawned, sitting up on the couch.

Lucy wondered if she was worrying her staff, Aquarius to, she hoped she was okay. Her father wouldn't care, and if she was said to be with Zeref he might actually say he's proud of her. Lucy couldn't allow that to be the case though, in fact staying in Zeref's apartment any longer seemed a bit too much for her to handle. So the idea that he was coming back now seemed to help her self-esteem.

She would tell him, that he had to let her leave, that he had to let her go back home and make sure Aquarius was okay.

Lucy heard the elevator door click open, and she smiled happy that he'd come back. "Finally," Lucy said looking back from the couch. "You know Zeref you barely answered any of my questions before and. . .Natsu."

Lucy saw him stand there, scarf wrapped around his neck and eyes filled with what looked like sadness. "Natsu you're here? In Zeref's apartment, well I guess that makes sense, I mean you are his brother and. . ." Lucy scratched her head. "Well funny how things turn out like this."

"I'm sorry Lucy," Natsu said. "For wrapping you up in all of this."

Lucy shook her head. "Look it's not your fault; I mean I got involved of my own accord, so no big deal." Lucy crossed her arms. "Besides I'm the one engaged to him."

Natsu shook his head. "No that's not what I meant Lucy, for getting you poisoned, and Sting and Rogue even went after you, I—because I met up with you I think Achnologia found out who you were, and. . ." Natsu looks up at the celling, as if he's trying to hold himself back. "And now he wants you Lucy."

Lucy frowned. That name, she'd heard it so much. She needed to know who he was. "Achnologia, who is he? And no skirting around the question like Zeref did."

Natsu sighed walking over and taking a seat next to her on the couch. "He's someone very scary, and well. . ." Natsu stopped himself, seeming a little nervous to say something. "You're going to think I'm crazy."

"Natsu," Lucy said putting a hand over his. "Whatever you say I'll believe it, trust me."

Natsu felt sick, knowing what he was going to do, what he had to do to save his friends precious people, to keep them from Achnologia's wrath, but Lucy, he couldn't risk harming her like that. Still it was only fair he told her the full story.

"Achnologia, he thinks we're in a parallel world— that we were all switched over, that originally we were all in another world, or he was and I, and a few others."

Lucy felt like laughing at the ridiculous accusation but she kept her mouth closed, nodding her head.

"I know it sounds crazy, but he thinks it's true. In the other world he was king of the dragons, and myself and Gajeel, Wendy and Sting, and Rogue, we were all dragons to. I mean apparently." Natsu shook his head. "I've always thought it was crazy, but sometimes I get these dreams, and Achnologia says these things, and sometimes I wonder if this world I live in is really real." Natsu hands tightened, but Lucy kept her hand over his.

"I'm sorry, this is so weird and I'm not even sure I believe it," Natsu admitted.

Lucy shook her head, not really having ever felt the feeling Natsu had, or even understanding it.

"So does Acnologia want to go to this parallel world?" Lucy asked.

Natsu frowned, but nodded his head. "He found us, me and my friends—even Laxus and Cobra. A couple of years ago he found us and began tasking us with separate missions. They were all to help us get there—no one wanted to really do the missions."

"But why listen to him?" Lucy asked, unsure how to understand the circumstance. "Why even do the missions then?"

"Because Lucy!" Natsu pulled back, visibly upset. "He's keeping our friends, or my friends most precious people hostage. When he found us he threatened Levy to get Gajeel to corporate, Yukino to make sure Sting and Rogue did what Achnologia said, even Wendy's grandmother, and Laxus's Grandfather and Cobra's wife—they all didn't have a choice Lucy!" Natsu looked upset, so angry, but then something in him just fell down, and Natsu broke back on the couch eyes close to tears.

"I'm sorry," Natsu said. "I don't know why I was just yelling."

Lucy moved closer to Natsu, she started rubbing his back. "Hey it's okay," she said.

Natsu wiped his eyes. "No it's not okay Lucy— Acnologia has their most precious person, to each of them. If they don't follow his orders they die."

Lucy felt the shaking underneath Natsu shirt, the fear coursing through his veins as she rubbed his back.

"It's okay Natsu, will get through this," Lucy said unsure what else she could say. She wanted to ask who his precious person was, but she felt it was inappropriate when Natsu was suffering like this.

Natsu though, he knew what Lucy was thinking, and he moved away disgusted by his own incompetence. "Lucy you don't understand what I'm saying, I'm telling you Achnologia's a monster and I. . .I well I followed his orders anyway. I didn't need a precious person, I did what he said cause I had nothing else in my life."

Lucy bit her lip, doubting the statement. "Natsu, you don't honestly believe that's why you followed him? If he's as scary as you say."

Natsu moved over and Lucy stopped rubbing his back. "No Lucy I was just a sick person. When he met up with me he told me how powerful I was in this other world, and I wanted to see this place despite the pain my friends were going through. So I agreed to whatever he said, going on missions for him and following what he said when I felt like it." Natsu looked around the room he was in, maybe noticing where he finally was.

"But then he asked me to find my older brother, who apparently was already looking for me. I was so mad, he'd kept the fact I had an older brother a secret from me; that's when I realized what a mistake, what it really meant to follow Achnologia. So without a precious person holding me down, I basically stopped." Natsu stopped his hands shaking. "Aren't I sick, helping someone who's holding people hostage, who has no remorse for others just cause I was bored. Really, I should just go and disappear." His last words stung in the air, and Lucy could feel the shaking stop.

Natsu budged to the furthest corner on the couch. But Lucy didn't want Natsu to feel the loneliness he felt, because despite not knowing what he'd been through Lucy knew Natsu was hurting, that he was suffering.

"Natsu," Lucy said budging to put her arm over his shoulder. "Please don't say that." Lucy hugged Natsu from behind. "Ever since I've met you I couldn't help but smile, you're a joy to be around, and I don't think you're a bad person, in fact I think you're a wonderful person."

Natsu turned around, staring straight into Lucy's eyes. "How can you say that! I just told you I willfully helped a criminal in his plans to try and get to some made up other world!" Natsu looked down, unable to look Lucy in the eyes. "I'm a mess Lucy, don't you get it, I even came here to kidnap you, to take you away cause Achnologia wants you!"

Lucy wasn't sure why his words started drowning out, but somewhere from the first moment he entered, to the first time she laid eyes on him throwing up in a bush on the deck at her mansion, well somewhere along the way she'd known that her scattered heart beat and the blush on her face was something she'd never felt with anyone. Something she'd wanted to feel with Gray as childhood friends, something she tried to let herself feel with Zeref when she thought of their future marriage. But to her none of them felt real. Not like the way she felt when she stared at Natsu.

Lucy leaned forward, stopping Natsu's words and letting her lips perch on his. She'd caught Natsu by surprise, but he didn't pull away. In fact the tension of anger in him seemed to die down, and his hands found her back, brushing down her side.

Lucy pulled back, her face red from the kiss she'd shared.

Natsu to had the look of a tomato.

"Well then." Both heads turned, the third voice entering the room from the side. "It looks like I've caught my brother and my fiancée kissing, wouldn't the magazines love to get their hands on this story," Zeref said a smirk between his cheekbones.

 **Well I sure update slowly, sorry about that. I don't think many people are reading this story and since I'm not getting many reviews I'm mostly just writing it for myself now, so if you want faster chapters reviews help motivate me to write faster :D**

 **Hopefully this was an enjoyable chapter, next one coming. . . eventually**


	13. Chapter 13- Knowing the Truth

**Chapter 13**

"Zeref," Lucy and Natsu both said the shock evident on both their faces.

"Well I was expecting you'd come eventually Natsu, but my, my—Acnologia must have been desperate if you've come so quickly," Zeref said, his wording having a strange tune to them.

Natsu took a protective stance beside Lucy on the couch, despite the circumstances.

"Still it is nice to see you brother, after all you go out of your way to avoid my phone calls and texts." He shrugged his shoulders throwing a bag on the table. "You came to take my fiancée did you not?" he asked.

Natsu bit his lip. "What of it," he said. He put an arm over Lucy, his body shaking slightly. "I'm not going to let Acnologia hurt her."

Zeref let out a laugh, and Lucy was beginning to feel the same fear Natsu felt. She clung to him, even though in this situation she was probably supposed to do the opposite.

"You don't really understand the importance of what he's going to do, do you Natsu? His plan to go back to Fiore."

"Fiore?" Lucy repeated, knowing it was the Italian word for flower. "So you believe it to, Acnologia's other world."

Zeref gave off another cute laugh. "Know it, I was the one who set it in to motion, well except my goal was the reverse." Zeref walked over to his photos, his hand stopping at the platinum blonde girl on his shelf. "I thought things would change if I came here, but they didn't so I suppose it was all for nothing in the end."

Natsu stood up; going over to Zeref he grabbed him by the collar and slammed into his table of portraits, the one of the light blonde smashing on the floor. "Just what do you mean Zeref! All this time I've been doing everything for Acnologia, and I finally, I finally want to stop and I can't Zeref." Natsu loosened his grip. Despite the hold he had on the collar of Zeref's shirt, Zeref showed no signs of discomfort of unnerve. "Why is this happening now, why dos Acnologia want Lucy!"

Lucy fumbles off the couch, her own ignorance annoying her.

Zeref brings Natsu's hands off his chest. "Because Natsu, Lucy's mother was the one who volunteered to take us to this world."

Lucy stood up, the word of her mother throwing her off balance. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice stuttering a little. "My mother."

Zeref looks over at Lucy noticing his fiancée. "Natsu told you how Acnologia wants to go back to another world, the world where he was king of the dragons, well that world was called Fiore, and it exists."

"You mean it's true?" Natsu asked. "I mean I thought, or I wanted to think—but I kind of always thought Acnologia was just a bit crazy, to think you to brother."

"Natsu, he's told you about yourself from the other world, that's why you believed him, he told you of your power, the magic that Fiore has, how you could control fire, that's why you followed him." Zeref steps back from Natsu's grasp brushing himself off.

"But my mother, what did you say my mother had to do with this?" Lucy asked coming closer to the boys.

Zeref sighed. "Well the reason Acnologia wants you Lucy is the same reason why your mother is connected. In order to get to here, your mother cast a rather rare type of magic, and in essence since your bloodline follows that same principal, you too should be able to cast the spell."

"But my mothers dead!" Lucy shouted. "She's been dead since I was four, how could she have cast a spell, or whatever, it's impossible."

"Well the reason she died was because she couldn't handle the spell Lucy-sama, and if you were to do the same thing it's likely you'd share her fate." Zeref's words hung in the air for a few seconds longer, both Lucy and Natsu understanding what he meant.

"You mean if I take Lucy to Acnologia, she'll die?" Natsu finally said after a few beats of silence. He stumbled back, almost tripping on his own photograph. "But all of this is true Zeref, if there was some other world with magic where I was a dragon, then why are we here now on earth? Or more specifically why did you cast a spell that brought us here?"

"That was worth my mother losing her life over!" Lucy added.

Zeref stroked his neck feeling the cold sensation from when Natsu grabbed him. "She volunteered Lucy, coming to a new world, creating a new life was the only way to save Fiore. Acnologia was the king of the dragons Natsu, and he was causing nothing but destruction! He killed our parents Natsu, he killed Rogue, Sting, Wendy and Gajeel's parents—he was responsible for Mavis. . . I was a dark wizard in Fiore, I was more powerful than anyone, but yet no matter what I did I couldn't defeat Acnologia. So I called upon the Heartfilia's, they became the saving grace, Layla offered herself as a sacrifice for the cause."

"My mother wouldn't do that!" Lucy screamed. "My mother loved me, everything your saying about this Fiore place with magic doesn't even make sense Zeref, I don't know why you're making up this strange tale, but for whatever reason I know it can't be true. I live here in the present! Our world, our country, earth is real."

"It was made up because of your mother Lucy, we created a world without magic, because it was the only way to save Fiore. It may seem strange, as the spell erased everyone's memories, but everyone who exists on earth came to it from earthland—Fiore, this world without magic was created."

"Well I still don't believe it," Lucy said, her eyes with tears at the edges. "I'm sorry."

Lucy walked to the elevator and pressed the down button, knowing she needed a key she gave Zeref a look. "I'm leaving," she said.

"No," Natsu jumped in. "If you leave now Acnologia will for sure take you, he has Cobra and Laxus waiting at your house, and people watching Levy, he even sent Rogue to your friend Gray's house. If you leave he'll catch you Lucy."

Lucy shook her head. "I don't believe it, either of you." Lucy holds out your hand. "Now someone open this elevator and lend me their cellphone. I'm calling Loki and leaving, and if I have to leave the country fine. I'll fly to Spain, or France, I need a vacation anyway. But either way I need to put all of this behind me, both your lies."

"Lucy," Natsu said, his thoughts still drifting to their kiss a few minutes ago. He wanted to protect Lucy, he wanted to keep her safe. He knew if she left here they would get to her. If only he could take her.

"Come with me," Lucy said to Natsu, unexpectedly.

"What?" he said.

"Come with me Natsu," Lucy said, looking over at Zeref. "Clearly my fiancée is insane, but despite everything Natsu my heart still beats when I'm around you." Lucy holds her chest. "So lets run away, away from my father, away from Acnologia." Lucy looked over at Zeref, "Away from him."

Natsu felt his spine run cold. Could he do it? Could he actually do it? Maybe, he'd be abandoning Gajeel and his other friends, but he was responsible for them, he wanted to be with Lucy. She was bright, she was positive, even after everything, coming here to take her, it looked like she still trusted him.

"I-. . ." Natsu never got to finish, as a picture frame is knocked into his skull and he falls to the floor.

"You see this isn't going as planned Natsu," Zeref said. Natsu reached at grabbed his now sore head, his vision a little blurry. Unlocking his phone Zeref typed in some things on the keyboard. Lucy on the other hand decided pressing the elevator button like crazy was one of her only ideas on how to get down. "I need you to take Lucy to Acnologia," he said.

Lucy gulped back, knowing she had nowhere to run.

"But, Sting and Rogue could have taken me, you saved me—why hand me over now?"

Zeref sighed, throwing Natsu's phone on the ground and smashing it with his foot. "Because Acnologia can't know I want the same thing he does," he said. "And you Lucy can't be left for dead just yet, which is why Natsu needs to be the one to deliver you."

Natsu tries to find his footing, but he's still blurry. Zeref walked around Lucy into his kitchen, opening his cupboard, he grabs a bottle and starts pouring the liquid onto a cloth. "So Natsu listen carefully, you're going to pretend to be Acnologia's trusted lacky and when the time comes, I need you too trust I'll save my dear fiancée."

Lucy should have noticed the action of what Zeref was doing, but she was to worried about Natsu on the floor, clinging to his head, blood appearing a small amount on his hand. So when Zeref put the cloth on her face, she should have been expecting it, but she wasn't. Despite this she didn't struggle and let the darkness take her.

 **New chapter soon guys (and by soon I actually mean a few days so yay) ! Thanks for all the reviews they really helped me this time around :D So keep them coming, even if it's just a smiley face XD**


	14. Chapter 14- Carried Away

**Chapter 14**

Natsu may have lost consciousness for a few minutes, but he could still hear Zeref before everything around him became kind of blurry. When the dizziness finally evaporated though, he saw the state Lucy was in, and he saw his broken phone. "Zeref," he muttered, his voice still a bit raw.

Natsu grabbed his phone, through the broken screen he could see Zeref had texted the address to Acnologia, with explanation of Lucy being there along with the elevator being ready for him. So when he found he finally had the strength to stand and the elevator was chiming open Natsu had no reason to be surprised.

"Well Natsu, looks like you can be useful," Acnologia said as he bent down next to Lucy's body. He rubbed her hair, and the action made Natsu all the more ready to punch Acnologia despite knowing Acnologia could kill him with his pinky.

Sting trailed in behind Acnologia and was the one to bend down and pick up Lucy in his arms.

"No," Natsu said walking forward at a bit of wobbling pace.

"You okay there Natsu?" Sting asked, as Acnologia kept his eyes on Lucy like a prize

Natsu bit his lip. "I'm fine, it's just she put up a fight," Natsu lied, knowing full well he couldn't get out of this situation by being friendly. When the opportunity arose he'd steal Lucy back, and together they would run away.

"Let's get her back to headquarters," Natsu said. Walking straighter now, he held out his arms in front of Sting. "Let me take her," he said.

Sting frowned. "You kind of look a little drunk dude."

"I'm fine!" Natsu yelled. Acnologia laughed evilly.

"Give the boy his prize, after all he did collect her for us. I'm impressed Natsu, you really are the dragon I met so many years ago."

Dragon, Natsu wondered if he really was the dragon that Acnologia claimed him to be. Zeref had said they had parents, and if Zeref really had been his brother in Fiore as he said, then wouldn't that make Natsu human. The whole thing wasn't making sense. Was Acnologia lying to them? Either way Natsu knew he couldn't trust his brother or Acnologia, and he had to get Lucy out of this before. . .

Natsu gulped, not wanting to finish his sentence.

Sting passed Lucy's drugged sleeping form over to him. She almost looked peaceful asleep, her eyes closed as she rested in slumber.

"Like sleeping beauty," Natsu mutter holding Lucy in bridal position against his chest.

"Yes, but when she wakes," Acnologia said. "She will be helping all of us, she'll be the one able to take us home."

The trio of them got in a car waiting downstairs. Rogue was in the driver's seat ready to drive them. Natsu held onto Lucy in the back, and he was ever grateful when Acnologia took the seat in the front. He couldn't handle the thought of Acnologia being so close to Lucy, not now when she was so close to her.

Lucy stirred a bit in Natsu's embrace. "Stay asleep," he whispered hoping her body would listen.

The car arrived at Acnologia's compound, a house on the outside of the city. Gajeel and Wendy were waiting outside, unreadable looks on their faces. Getting out of the car Natsu was careful to keep his grasp on Lucy as Acnolgoia and Sting walked inside, their eyes both still lingering to Lucy.

Gajeel frowned seeing her in her current state. "So you took her," he commented.

Natsu wanted to revert to fight and say it was his brother and had always been his brother, but he couldn't because the reason he'd even left in the first place had been to take Lucy. He hadn't expected to be so doubtful in all this, to tell her everything.

"Is she alright?" Wendy asked going to touch her forehead.

"She's just been drugged," Natsu confirmed. "So I think she's fine."

Wendy saw the sore spot on Natsu's head. She reached to touch it. "You're hurt," she confirmed.

Natsu frowned and pulled back. "It doesn't matter." Natsu held Lucy close. He had to get her out, he had to save her. But how when Porlyusica and Levy would be hurt or worse if he ran away with her, Natsu knew the consequences, but he also realized that now he suddenly cared a bit more, that Lucy had opened up a apart of him that Natsu hadn't seen before. And now she could die because of him.

"Natsu!" Sting called from the door. "Come on."

Natsu adjusted Lucy in his arms—his eyes looking at her softly.

"You like her," Wendy said, unsure what to make of it.

Natsu held her close. "Yeah, well it doesn't matter anymore, because no matter what decision I make someone is going to get hurt." Natsu walked past his two comrades, following inside to the place he knew it'd be almost impossible to walk out of.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Glass doors opened for Zeref at the hospital, a nurse greeting him when he arrived. "Zeref, here to see her again?" she asked.

Zeref gave a smile. "Yes, I trust her care has been well this week?" he confirmed. The nurse nodded, signing off on some paper.

"Yes, but there's been no improvement as usual," the nurse said sadly. Zeref kept the smile on his face, already knowing that to be fact. After signing off on some paper Zeref walked the familiar route down the hospital floor, going to room he'd had booked out for several years now.

Opening the door to the room he felt the edge of a warm breeze blowing his way. The curtain flowing and the platinum blonde girl resting in the bed asleep.

Zeref went to take a seat at the bed next to the woman, the flowers next to her bed dying. "Looks like even in this world things die if I get near them," Zeref said. He touched the dying flowers, a steam snapping off.

Zeref looked back at the bed, the blonde looking peaceful in her sleep.

Zeref brought the fragile girls hands out from under the covers. "This world I brought you to," Zeref said, feeling the sadness eat a bit away at him. "It was supposed to be able to cure you, without magic you were supposed to have the curse broken, that's the whole reason I came here." Zeref petted her hand, circling the palm. "I know I can touch you here, but it isn't worth it, if you can't walk, and see this world that I brought us here to."

Zeref squeezed her hand, laying his head next to her sleeping face. "Hey Mavis, don't worry, you'll wake soon, trust me, you will."

 **Hey guys three chapters left, it's been a great ride and I appreciate all the readers of my story, look forward to the last few chapters mina! Again reviews make me smile so much, so I appreciate them XD**


	15. Chapter 15- The Act of Dying

**Chapter 15**

Lucy awoke on a couch, her feet curved and her eyes feeling heavy. "Hey easy," she heard Natsu say sitting on the side next to her. Lucy frowned still feeling far too drowsy then she would have liked.

She yawned ready to stretch out her arms, only to remember Zeref's apartment. "Natsu, are you okay!" she bounced up, black spots dancing for her. Natsu steadied her with his arms.

"Hey I told you easy," he held her shoulders, unsure how to explain what he'd gotten her into.

"So she's awake, our Heartfillia princess," Acnologia said.

Lucy felt a shiver run down her the coolness to his voice obvious with a few words. She didn't need to be told, she knew who this was, even based on the grip Natsu kept on her shoulders, almost protecting. "Acnologia," Lucy mumbled, leaving Natsu's grip and backing up on the couch.

"So you've heard of me," he said, sending a glance Natsu's way—which he avoided. "That makes me wonder how much you've heard, and how much you know."

"Enough," Lucy said. Lucy curled her lip. "Though I honestly don't believe what Zeref told me, if I'm being truthful." Lucy found her ground, not wanting to let Acnologia scare her. "But if I find out you were the cause of my mother's death I'll—" Lucy cut herself off. The glare Acnologia sent her way was terrifying, she couldn't believe her eyes, the way her body all of a sudden began to shake the way her feet felt cold.

"Lucy," Acnologia let her name hang in the air, his words almost crisp. "You know more than I thought, but in the end it doesn't matter."

Acnologia went and grabbed Lucy by the chin. Natsu held back his fists from the couch. He wanted to say something, but alas he stayed put.

"Do you know what I want you to do?" Achnologia asked.

Lucy tried to pull back her chin, but Acnologia had a firm grip.

"To cast a spell," she muttered, Acnologia finally letting go. "Which is impossible by the way, I'm not some witch or whatever."

Lucy took a step back, the couch blocking her escape path. "No, you were a wizard, your family coming from a very special line of wizards." Acnolgoia backed up and sat at the edge of his desk. "You my dear girl are very special."

Lucy felt the shiver run up her spine. She looked at Natsu desperately. She heard from Zeref she might die if she did this, but she also felt a part of herself not believing any of this story of another world, of her being a wizard.

"I don't know how magic works; I don't know how to cast a spell." Lucy felt her heart beat, the presence of Achnologia overwhelming, scary even. "What makes you think I can do anything?"

Achnologia pulled something out his pocket and walked Lucy's way. Lucy pulled back but he grabbed her arm, stabbing the tip of a knife into her right hand. "Because dear girl, this blood that flows out of you is all you need—magic world or not, there is always a loop hole, and after seeing Zeref's announced engagement to you, I knew you were that loop hole."

Lucy couldn't even reach for her arm as she watched the blood drip out, the warm liquid dripping to the floor. Natsu wasn't watching, his eyes turned away as he heard this nonsense. His stomach hurt, he felt like a coward, his eyes even looked like they were going to water.

"Zeref said I'll die if I preform the ceremony," Lucy muttered unevenly.

Acnologia removed the knife. He licked the edge of the blade. "And that is your sacrifice."

"If I refuse, are you going to threaten the people in my life," Lucy asked a bit cowardly, her voice cracking. "That's what you're doing to them, to Sting, to Rogue, to Wendy and Gajeel. . .to Natsu."

Natsu looked up unimpressed by what she had just given away, but also taken aback by her bravery. Lucy looked over, she knew the appearances she had to keep in this situation, but she also knew what it really meant to be here now.

"Well that's where you're wrong," Acnologia said, his words strident on the tongue. "Natsu is here of his own will."

Natsu felt the pressure on him, sitting on the couch torn between both sides.

Lucy looked over, knowing that breaking her cover now was stupid, was idiotic, but also her own real voice in this. "You may think that Acnologia," Lucy felt the pause after his name, the saying of it unsteady. "But Natsu was forced wasn't he, you had to force all of them in the end!" Lucy wasn't sure where the fear she felt a few minutes ago went, but suddenly she felt the steadiness, the aliveness to her voice. Adrenaline coursed through her. "I bet these people weren't even your friends in this other world, you're just forcing all of them! These people all hate you!"

Natsu couldn't reach her soon enough as Lucy was swung against the wall, the smack sending her a few feet.

Natsu ran over, overprotectiveness coming to his senses and taking over.

"Natsu I need you to get her out of here," Acnologia said a quiver in his voice, his eyes like vultures. "Or else I may accidently kill her." Acnologia squeezed his fists a smirk of evil crossing his licks as he licked them.

Natsu helped Lucy off the floor, seeing the poor state she was in, but knowing he should rush to get out of Acnologia's sights. He couldn't handle being there if he went out of control, if he lost himself.

Natsu rushed Lucy out of the room, Sting and Rouge on guard outside. Lucy was coming slowly as Natsu practically dragged her. She seemed to have gotten the wind knocked out of her pretty hard, not to mention the blood smeared over her clothing now thanks to the cut on her hand.

"Get Wendy," Natsu said.

"I'll get her," Rouge said leaving out of the room.

Natsu bent down, patting Lucy's back. Sting also seemed concerned despite everything so far.

"Lucy you were crazy, what were you saying in there," Natsu muttered continuing to rub her back. He ripped off a piece of the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around Lucy's wound, her breathing still a little wobbly after the shove.

"She absolutely idiotic to stand up to Acnologia," Sting muttered as he looked down. "But still I guess she's braver than any of us have ever been."

Wendy rushed over seeing Lucy's hyperventilating state. She wasn't responding to any of their comments and her breathing had begun getting rugged. "Is she okay?" Natsu asked as Wendy bent down next to them.

"I think she's having a bit of a panic attack," she said. "Hey Lucy breathe," Wendy said, "hey it's okay Lucy, just breathe okay," Wendy said again as her breathing got a bit more calm.

Natsu brought Lucy into a hug. "Hey it's okay Lucy, we're gone now." Natsu kept her in his arms, holding her tightly. "It's okay," he mumbled, feeling his own tears.

"I don't want to die," Lucy muttered in Natsu's embrace. "I don't want to die."

"Shh, it's okay," Natsu said, unsure what to say. He felt his own eyes tear up. "It's okay," he mumbled. "It's okay," he said again. He was crying he knew it, he didn't know out to get out of this, how to save everyone, how no one would end up getting hurt.

Wendy, Sting and Rouge must have all felt the guilt, the agony of what was happening and what their choices had done. Drag someone innocent into their cause.

Lucy calmed down a bit in Natsu's arms, but Natsu could still feel her shaking.

"The magic whatever Achnologia wants Lucy to do," Gajeel said from the corner, joining the crew. "She'll die if she does it." Gajeel clicked back his tongue. "Unbelievable." Gajeel kicked the wall, hoping Acnologia on the other side couldn't hear. "Do you know what Levy will do to me if I let her best friend die."

Gajeel falls on his knees. "She'll never forgive me," he said. He balled his fists. "But if we don't do what Acnologia says, he'll hurt her," Gajeel moaned finally recognizing everything.

Sting looked away. "Don't back out now Gajeel, we're in it far too late for that."

"You think I don't know that!" Gajeel yelled. "Well even so, I don't want to be a part of this anymore." Gajeel walked over to Natsu, still holding back tears as he held onto a shaking Lucy. "Salamander," he said.

Natsu looked up, looking the most desperate Gajeel had ever seen him. "Let's go," he said.

"Go?" Rouge repeated.

"Yeah that's right," Gajeel confirms. "Everyone one of us, let's get out of here. Tonight all of us are leaving, take your families, take whoever, but right now we're all leaving, we're not going to go along with Zeref's plan." Gajeel untightens his fist. "I'm grabbing Levy tonight and we're heading to the Heartfilia mansion."

Lucy sniffs back her tears, finally realizing what's happening, the entire situation. "I understand," Lucy mumbled.

Gajeel bent down and moved some hair from Lucy's face as she pulled back. "Are you willing to help us all escape him?" Gajeel asked his tone shifting to concerning. "You can help us right, your fathers one of the wealthiest people in the world, not to mention you are engaged to the CEO of the Alvarez Empire, you have the resources right. To help save all of us and our families?"

Lucy nodded, knowing full well that her family did have the power, that even if it meant running away and stealing some of her father's assets that in the end it'd be worth it.

"I can," Lucy agreed.

"You can't be serious," Sting butts in.

Rogue put a hand out. "Rogue," Sting said his voice going soft.

"Do you think Yukino will forgive either of us if we let an innocent girl die?" Rogue asked.

Sting looked to the ground, feeling a little ashamed.

"Then it's settled." Gajeel said, now looking at Natsu. "Together, all of us escape."

 **When no one is reading this fic, so you find no desire to update it, but you do anyway cause you're sad Fairy Tail is ending soon so you go back and write a chapter for your fic XD**


	16. Chapter 16- Magic

**Chapter 16**

Lucy arrived at her mansion early into the next day, 4am with the dragon slayers in tow. Natsu was by her side, though they were all exhausted beyond belief.

"Lucy?" Levy said running up to her, Gajeel was in the distance. Levy wrapped Lucy in a tight hug. "What's going on here? Gajeel said it was an emergency."

Lucy gave off a fake smile. "Don't worry Levy we're safe here."

"But safe from what and who is this?" Levy asked looking at Natsu.

Lucy about to explain got interrupted by Loki following up to the group. "Lucy, just as you instructed we've increased the guard around the manor, as well as locked the gates off from any visitors besides the ones here."

Loki looked at the crowd, Sting and Rogue with Yukino in the corner, and Wendy talking with her grandmother. "The doctor, and are these your friends? Lucy why have you gathered so many at the mansion?" Loki looked at Natsu a frown coated on his face. "And you just what have you dragged the lady of this house into?"

Natsu looked about to defend himself but Lucy intervened. "Loki it's fine, trust me, Natsu has only helped me." Loki looked less than sure.

"Milady!" Capricorn called running from the distance. He was out of breath by the time he arrived. Virgo was walking a few paces behind him.

"I prepared the jet just as you asked, but your father. . .your father won't allow this to go any further unless you go explain yourself to him." Capricorn frowned.

Lucy sighed. "I knew this would be the outcome. It's okay, Loki and Capricorn I want you to lead my friends to the jet right now, we don't have any time to waste." Lucy knew she had to get all of them out, away from this city and out of Acnologia's reach. If she had to put them in a type of witness protection it would be worth it, all to take Acnologia down.

"I'm coming with you," Natsu said, grabbing the side of Lucy's arm.

Lucy frowned, but nodded biting the edge of her lip. She knew Natsu would come with her either way, that's just what she'd learned these past few days.

"Alright, then I'm leaving everything to you." Lucy gave an apologetic look to Levy, but Gajeel on the side put an arm around her and nodded his head. Lucy returned the action, following Virgo with Natsu into the mansion to meet with her father.

It was all last minute, for a man she'd met once. But all of this, this needed to be settled now.

Lucy and Natsu arrived at the door to her father's office. The large double doors intimidating since Lucy was a young age. Virgo stood at the side, her eyes calm and collected. "Lucy, this time I won't let things go on," Virgo said from the corner of the area. "If I hear things get out of hand, I'll call the police. Despite your father's vast amount of wealth with all the staff as witnesses he won't be able to hurt you."

Natsu squeezed his fist, the anger bubbling out of him. Lucy only gave a soft smile and patted Virgo's head. "Thank you," she said with a soft gaze. "I really don't know how I would have survived without you, and everyone else."

Virgo took her leave, and Natsu took Lucy's hand. "I'm here for you," he said. He didn't know what else would be appropriate but this felt right. Lucy squeezed her hand back before knocking.

"Father, I'm coming in," Lucy said, opening the door.

Her father was standing by the window, his view looking over the entire property. "Lucy, just what on earth do you think you're doing?" he asked as Lucy walked inside. Natsu closed the door behind him. "Use of the private jet, I thought I'd given you strict rules not to leave the city." Her father turned and spotted Natsu in the background. "and you've brought a ragged boy in my home, how dare you show me such disrespect. You're engaged Lucy!"

"This is Natsu father," Lucy said her voice still. "And he's Zeref's brother so you don't have to worry." It felt weird for her to say the fact out loud, but it was true after all. "And the jet isn't for me father; it's to help some friends being chased by someone who has been using them for I don't know how long."

"Please don't put the blame on Lucy," Natsu stepped in. "Acnologia has been tormenting us for so long, and she's just trying to help, you're resources Jude—Heartfilia-san, they should be what help us escape him."

"Acnologia?" Lucy had been expecting a bigger backlash from her father, but the way he said the villain's name, she couldn't help noticing the familiar wording.

"Father do you know him?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact he does," Zeref said coming out of the shadows. Had he been here this whole time?

"Lucy, Natsu it's good to see you."

"Zeref," Jude said seeing the figure enter. "Just what on earth have you started, Acnologia is dead here. And my daughter, my daughter's marriage to you is supposed to solidify the possibility of us ever going back to Magnolia!"

"Magnolia?" Lucy repeated. "Father don't tell me you. . .know?"

Zeref gave off a laugh. "I'm afraid I've been playing all of you here Lucy, you see I asked Jude to let me marry you the night he held the party. He really did plan on letting you choose your own husband, but after I showed up and told him in order to hold the future of this world—the world we brought everyone to—well I told him that I'd needed to marry you Lucy."

Zeref brought out his hand. "This was a lie however, I just needed to set things in motion. The Heartfilia heir, she's been kept in the shadows for so long, our engagement was the perfect set up to bring her into the lime light."

"You Zeref?" Jude said. "How dare you play with me like this! I—" Jude dropped to his knees clutching his chest. A black smoke emitting from him.

"Father!" Lucy ran to him, but felt herself stopped, she was frozen. She'd never felt anything so, intrusive.

Natsu wasn't stuck in the way Lucy was, he was stuck in fear. "Magic?" he mumbled.

"How is it possible, there is no magic here," Jude coughed clutching his chest.

Lucy felt the magic break hold as Zeref broke it off. "There wasn't, but as the hands of fate are beginning to move, so is the power held up in Magnolia. It's leaking here, why do you think I led Acnologia to gather the dragons, for Natsu and Lucy to meet." Zeref tightened his grip. "Because if this world sees the fate of it move in motion, if it knows it's time is coming to end, well the magic will find it's way back."

"But brother!" Natsu said. "You, why do you want this? Why did you get me to bring Lucy to Acnologia if only, for this! If Lucy brings us back to Magnolia she'll die."

Jude found his footing. "Zeref, the richest I got in this world, the cost of my wife's life, you will not take Lucy's as well! I don't care how wealthy you make me again, I won't lose her."

"Father," Lucy said feeling close to tears. How long had her father kept his emotions locked away, how long had she wanted to hear the words that he cared about her.

"You all don't get it!" Zeref stated his voice rising. He hugged himself, clearly a little emotional over everything, or maybe he was just losing it.

"This world, I came here to save Mavis, without magic she was supposed to be able to touch me! But as soon as I came here she was in a coma, no matter what magic I use she won't wake up and come back to me. I was naïve in thinking without magic she could be saved, despite writing this world, she still can't touch me. So, I'll bring us all back to Earthland, where magic is the only way of life." Zeref looked at Lucy. "Everything I've done is to bring us back there."

"Zeref," Natsu said from the distance. Clearly along the way he'd lost his composure and himself. Natsu wasn't sure whether to be angry or pity him. Still why had he gotten him to bring Lucy to Acnologia there must have been some reason for all this.

Natsu felt a warm light, and looking toward the blonde girl he knew where that light was coming from. "Lucy?" Natsu said, shutter shocked.

Lucy looked at her hands a yellow light glowing out of them. Her cheek that'd been stinging moments earlier felt healed. "What the?"

"Zeref what have you done?" her father asked, shocked.

Zeref smiled. "Acnologia will be here soon, and as soon as he makes contact with Lucy, the power this world has been trying to hold back will finally be let loose."

Zeref used his power to make Natsu and Jude fall to their knees. "Just look how much power I got when they first made contact!" Zeref laughed.

Lucy turned around stunned. An anger welling up insider her. "Stop!" she screamed sending this light toward Zeref. Zeref was pushed to the wall, but not before brushing it off.

"You're a fool Lucy if you think you can use this power now, you don't even remember what type of wizard you are, that the only reason you're so special is because you're a gate able to transfer this world. You use the celestial world as a medium!" Zeref stood up, forcing Lucy on her knees with his black magic. "Still, I'm impressed by your ability, considering not long ago this world had zero magic, I'm impressed you were able to use yours so quickly." Zeref came forward and touched Lucy's cheek. "If only I could be the one to collide with you, but unfortunately I need to be alive when we return to Magnolia."

"No," Natsu mumbled seeing his brother walk up to Lucy. He wouldn't let things play out, he wouldn't let Lucy die. What was he told by Acnologia, that he was a dragon, a fire dragon. Well if magic was coming back, just maybe, just maybe he could use that power. Flames, he could use flames.

Natsu felt the pressure of Zeref's magic pushing him to the ground, but he wasn't going to let himself be pushed any longer. Natsu punched the ground, visualizing what he needed.

"Zeref!" Natsu shouted, his hands hot and an utterly new feeling entering his body. He charged forward, flame in hand.

 **Haha thank you for your patience with all my slow updates, but don't worry one of my pet peeves is when a fan fiction isn't finished, so for sure I will be wrapping this one up with a conclusion and will keep writing till the end no matter what (sorry if it's slow though XD)**

 **Also thanks for all the wonderful reviews last time, honestly thought no one was reading this story, nice to know at least a few are! So thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17- Choosing Fate

**Chapter 17**

Zeref blocked Natsu easily, sending him and these new found flames back. But power coursed through him as he went in for another attack, which Zeref had more trouble blocking off.

"Natsu. . ." Lucy mumbled still gripping her father.

"Seem you've found your flame Salamander," Zeref said, pushing himself back up. "Which just means I need to push things along."

Natsu's hands burned the fire brimming in them his eyes focused on the room.

"Which is why I'm sorry." Zeref did a hand motion, and in seconds Lucy was swirled in smoke Zeref with her.

"No!" Natsu yelled, running to try and catch her.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted reaching out her hand, but it was no use as she disappeared.

"No Lucy, she can't!" Natsu looked around the room unable to find her. Natsu went to the closes thing, her father still on the floor panting, the black smoke gone. "Where did he take her!" Natsu yelled in his own burning rage.

"He, he—" Jude coughed but found his composure. "The highest peak, Zeref's building the top floor. If they're preforming the ceremony it'll be there."

Natsu nodded, his flames still burning he gets ready to leave but Jude grabbed his arms, the flames brushing him.

"Even if you get there in time the odds of you stopping the ceremony are too late, it's already started." Jude looked paniced, something Natsu wasn't going to take lightly.

"What do you mean?"

"He's already touched her hasn't he, that's why she has magic, and you have magic and Zeref has magic again. Next time Lucy comes in contact with Acnologia this world's over, the magic will pull us all back to Fiore." Jude coughed. "I-I. . .it's already pulling us, if the ceremony doesn't happen now I'm afraid the world will collapse."

"I don't care," Natsu said, pulling back his arms, the flame still burning. "I won't let Lucy die."

"I-I don't want that either, but Zeref in Magnolia he was the most powerful dark mage, and Acnologia was even more powerful. You won't be able to stop them." Jude was crying but Natsu hadn't given up like the coward Jude was.

"It doesn't matter, I know my brothers weakness, and I'll get him to stop this. I'll save Lucy." Running off Jude could only just watch.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The highest peak, Lucy was held in Zeref's arms the sun setting in the distance. Her skin was almost glowing.

"Once the sun sets everything will start," Zeref said his eyes watching the sun. "That's when your star magic will be at its peak."

Lucy didn't move staying in Zeref's arms uncomfortably. "If I don't touch Achnologia again the world will be destroyed, won't it." Lucy looked off into the distance.

"I'm surprised you know that," Zeref said.

Lucy frowned. "My friends, I thought they were the staff at my mansion, but they weren't just that they were my keys, my protectors. They're speaking to me now." Lucy looked up, a few stars peeking through in the clouds. "Magic, it's filling this world."

"It is, even I feel my strength returning." Zeref place Lucy on the ground, and she stood with ease. "It's best I don't touch someone so light filled as yourself."

Lucy nodded standing on the edge. She knew even now if she were to jump, die, or run away it wouldn't make a difference. She'd doomed the world the moment she let Achnologia touch her.

"So the black mage is here," he was inhumanly tall now, his hair an extra inch in length. Blue tattoos now painted his cheeks, and Lucy could feel a fear enter her.

"Acnologia, I see you're feeling more powerful." Zeref seemed calm, but Lucy felt herself shaking.

"I won't let you return to Earthland without me Zeref, it isn't a place just for you, it's my world and I won't be left behind!" Acnologia bounced forward, his steps faster than anything Lucy had ever seen. Acnologia threw Zeref far, but the motion was useless as Zeref walked on air back to the roof top.

"I'd expect more from you Acnologia." Zeref was snarky, but Lucy could tell if these two were to seriously fight it could damage the city. Acnologia was dangerous, but she also knew the power he had.

"Don't worry once the sun sets and more magic leaks here I'll access my dragon form."

Images flashed in Lucy's head, that of a large black dragon more powerful than any other.

"Wait!" Lucy said interfering. "Acnologia, you want to return to Fiore, so let's! We won't bring Zeref, will go just us. You can rule it!"

It was a bluff, Acnologia didn't know how the magic worked, he only knew of it. Lucy wasn't about to let things play out how Zeref wanted, but she most certainly couldn't let the world die.

"Join me instead Acnologia," Lucy said.

Zeref gave Lucy a disheartened look, clearly unsure if what she was doing was right.

"Zeref told me of my magic, a gateway through this world to the next. Zeref wants to go by himself but I instead want to take you Acnologia, king of the dragons."

Her heart thumped the attention on her full throttle.

"Without my little dragons to do my bidding, I know this world isn't far off, but to think you recognize your king." He walked forward ready to join with Lucy and her power, to begin the change. Lucy wasn't prepared but she didn't have a choice. She had to do this.

Acnologia reached out to touch Lucy and Lucy closed her eyes waiting for the sensation of the touch.

But it never came instead she heard a scream, Acnologia flown twenty feet back. Lucy opened her eyes falling a ways away, and a little blonde girl standing in front of her. The woman from Zeref's picture. The woman turned to Zeref after she gave Lucy a smile.

"Zeref to think you're causing all this pain for me."

"Mavis. . ." his voice was soft, and as Lucy saw the tears she knew this was a side of Zeref she'd never get to see again.

"Lucy!" She heard the scream a mile away, Lucy looked forward, Natsu coming up the stairs and about to run toward her.

"Natsu!" she cried running to meet him, except, as she reached out, she watched as her body was beginning to fade.

The sky now dark and stars fully out. Maybe it was too late to save anyone.

 **Sorry for being so late, but plan to have this story wrapped in two chapters. Thanks everyone for your patience.**


End file.
